A Different Life
by annabethjackson1
Summary: Annabeth, a depressed teenager, lives with her father, who barely notices her, and her stepmother Sue, who hates Annabeth and happens to be hiding a dark secret. When she moves to New York City and meets a special guy, many changes follow. What happens when Sue is more evil than you imagined? CONTAINS DESCRIPTIONS OF SELF HARM. EDITED/REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO READERS! SOME OF YOU MAY HAVE READ MY LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT I POSTED PREVIOUS TO THIS CHAPTER( IT WILL BE DELETED)_! IF YOU HAVEN'T, HERE'S WHAT'S UP; THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY EDITED! A GOOD PORTION HAS BEEN 90% RE-WRITTEN. EVENTS HAVE BEEN CHANGED, SWITCHED, OR DELETED COMPLETELY. ALL OF THE CHAPTERS ARE SOMEWHAT DIFFERENT BUT SOME OF THE ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ OR RE-READ FROM CHAPTER ONE, ALL THE WAY TO CHAPTER EIGHTEEN, YOU WILL MISS IMPORTANT DETAILS! THIS MESSAGE WILL BE POSTED ON EVERY CHAPTER UNTIL CHAPTER EIGHTEEN, JUST AS A REMINDER!_**

**_TO NEW READERS: THERE'S NOTHING FOR YOU TO WORRY ABOUT, JUST READ AS NORMAL! :)_**

* * *

I opened my eyes to the bloody mess I left last night after I cried myself to sleep. Yesterday's events came back to me and I had to hold in my tears. I finally snapped at my dad and stepmom about their blatant disregard for…. Well… my existence. My father wasn't the problem, but he also wasn't the solution either.

I never fit in to Sue's idea of a perfect life and she never was able to get over that. Last night, I felt like a soda bottle under pressure- one more twist of the cap and I would explode. The other day, Sue and my father announced that we were moving to New York City. Sue was trying to "communicate" with me and I was disgusted with her fake attitude- I knew she could care less about me, my feelings, or even my life. She only put on this ridiculous charade when my father was within hearing distance. The three of us were standing in the kitchen attempting to have a conversation about this whole "moving to New York" thing , Sue pretending to give a damn what I thought.

"Annabeth, I know you're understandably upset that we have to go so far away from home but think of this as an opportunity for something new, something better."

"Better for you or better for me? You don't care in the slightest about what I think or how I feel." I retorted.

"Better for all of us." Sue responded. She looked up at my father for conformation, wrapping her arm around his waist.

He nodded in agreement.

I couldn't stand the sight of the two of them together, it made me absolutely nauseated.

"In what way? You didn't even TALK to me about ANY of this!"

That's when Dad interjected.

"You aren't the one working. You aren't the one paying rent and bills and everything else. If your mother and I want to move, you will do what we tell you. I have some things to take care of but I expect you to stay here and listen to Sue, she has a few things she needs to talk to you about."

With that he walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his office. As soon as his door slammed, Sue quit the act.

"What do you have to stay here for anyway? You have no friends, you suck at school. You and your stupid dyslexia crap."

I just stood there waiting for her to finish with her speech.

"Honestly if I _could_ I _would_ leave you here."

She smiled suddenly.

"Oh I get it. You don't want to leave your stupid dead mother." She began to laugh.

And that's when everything went bad.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! You don't know ANYTHING about me! I HATE YOU! I FUC-''

That was when she hit me. Hard. She then pushed me up against the counter with her hand over my mouth.

"Shut. Up. Do you want your father to get involved?"

No, I didn't. That would make this much worse.

"That's what I thought. Now listen up ,Buttercup."

She backed away from me a little, removing her hand from my mouth. She began to speak in low, dark, sassy tones.

"Now let's get something straight. _I_ hate _YOU._ Do you think I wanted a daughter that wasn't mine? Do you think I wanted to take care of a spoiled selfish brat, the daughter of some TRAMP? You are nothing to me. You ruined everything. Now do as your told because trust me, I can make this much worse if need be."

She left me standing there. As soon as I heard the door to her room slam, I bolted up the stairs and locked myself in my room. That was when I brought out the blade.

I guess I did more damage to myself then I thought, because my shirt was the color of crimson. I quickly hid my weapon and checked to make sure nobody was in the hall. The hot water of the shower made my wounds sting and I relished in the added pain. When my shower was done, I wrapped myself up in a fresh towel. I began the routine of brushing through my long blonde hair, putting a small amount of hair gel in it to keep it from frizzing. When I went to put the gel back under the sink, my towel fell from my body. I stared at my naked body in the mirror. I started at my hair. Limp and dull in color, wet locks clung to the back of my neck and shoulders. My skin was pale. It was destroyed by red and white scars, mostly on my stomach and hips. My gray eyes stared back at me, darkened by years of depression and anger. I tried to cover up the scars with my hands but there were too many. Thoughts raced through my mind.

"Who is ever going to love me when they see this?"

I imagined Sue's voice snickering and answering my questions. "Who will love you BEFORE they see that?"

"How do I explain this?"

I heard Sue's voice again saying "Who's going to care enough to listen?"

"I ruined myself", I thought to myself. "I'm hideous. I did this to myself, so I deserve everything I receive in return."

Slowly I picked my towel back up and this time I made sure it was secure around my torso.


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO READERS! SOME OF YOU MAY HAVE READ MY LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT I POSTED PREVIOUS TO THIS CHAPTER( IT WILL BE DELETED)_! IF YOU HAVEN'T, HERE'S WHAT'S UP; THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY EDITED! A GOOD PORTION HAS BEEN 90% RE-WRITTEN. EVENTS HAVE BEEN CHANGED, SWITCHED, OR DELETED COMPLETELY. ALL OF THE CHAPTERS ARE SOMEWHAT DIFFERENT BUT SOME OF THE ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ OR RE-READ FROM CHAPTER ONE, ALL THE WAY TO CHAPTER EIGHTEEN, YOU WILL MISS IMPORTANT DETAILS! THIS MESSAGE WILL BE POSTED ON EVERY CHAPTER UNTIL CHAPTER EIGHTEEN, JUST AS A REMINDER!_**

**TO NEW READERS: THERE'S NOTHING FOR YOU TO WORRY ABOUT, JUST READ AS NORMAL! :)**

* * *

When I was four years old, my mother died. At the time, I was blissfully clueless as to what was going on. Sure, I knew that there was something off but nobody came out and told me she was dead. All I knew was that Momma was gone and I missed her.

Susanna Malcolm was my mother's friend. Both of my parents were college professors and Susanna was a student. One day she had a question about some of the material and decided to ask my mother after class. My father walked came in during the middle of the conversation with the intent of taking my mother out to lunch and that was the first time Susanna and my father met. Susanna was invited to come along and Susanna and my mother became friends. Eventually, Susanna would spend holidays and birthdays with our family. All along, while Susanna was friends with my mother, she was really going after my father. All the accidental hand touches and seductive smiles and sexy clothing were bait. She wanted my dad. She wanted to replace my mother, my beautiful, intelligent, kind hearted, caring mother. In the end, Susanna got what she wanted and she forever became known as Sue.

My mother's death was a peculiar one. The way back from campus was long and frustrating – that is, if you didn't know the short cut road. Ash Road went through the middle. Of. Nowhere. Literally. There wasn't a single light, house, or sign on that road to guide you to your destination .The only thing you could rely on was that if there was anyone else on the road, they knew what they were doing. Anyway, Mom was driving home from campus one night and someone hit her car. It must have been a nasty wreck because the gas leaked out from the tank, a spark was born, and both drivers were reduced to ashes. The police said the crash didn't come as a surprise, as "there wasn't a darn light for miles".

Me being the age I was, I didn't understand the crash. I didn't understand the funeral, or why nobody would let me go see my mother. I didn't understand the looks of smugness on Sue's face in the weeks and months after my mother's death when she would accompany my father to grief consoling and take him out to dinner to "cheer up his sad face". I certainly didn't understand that Sue was "reeling in her catch" and that just six months after my mother's death, I would be expected to call Sue "Mother" when they were married the year I turned six.

Living with Sue as my new mommy didn't start off as bad. She would be nice most of the time and sugary sweet whenever my father was in the room. She occasionally yelled at me for things like not having my bedroom neat, forgetting my lunchbox at school, or forgetting to tell her I went to go play outside in the back yard. Sure it was different from how my _real_ mom acted, but I didn't know what else to think. I just assumed that she was doing what she thought was best.

The first time Sue forgot me at school, she apologized as soon as she drove up. The second time it happened, Sue blamed me. As she ushered me away from my kindergarten teacher, she grabbed the back of my neck in a way that looked harmless but felt like torture. She told me I messed up her schedule and that I was lucky she had shown up at all. When I started to tear up (because seriously, what six year old wouldn't) she looked almost satisfied.

Things got worse from then on and as I grew into double digits, my tween years and my teen years, I realized I was alone in this world. My father was oblivious to Sue and my horrible relationship and just went with whatever Sue wanted to do, Sue was… Sue, and I wasn't one for having many friends. I preferred to keep to myself .

The cutting all began when I was thirteen. I was shaving my legs and one accidental slip of my wrist later, my thigh was sliced open. As the blood mixed with water and dripped down to my foot, I realized I liked the pain. The shower floor became red and I enjoyed the sight. It made me feel less alone. I had a dirty little secret, something that nobody could take away from me. I made another experimental slice and hissed as the hot water burned the open wound. I stared at the bright crimson blood and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO READERS! SOME OF YOU MAY HAVE READ MY LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT I POSTED PREVIOUS TO THIS CHAPTER( IT WILL BE DELETED)_! IF YOU HAVEN'T, HERE'S WHAT'S UP; THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY EDITED! A GOOD PORTION HAS BEEN 90% RE-WRITTEN. EVENTS HAVE BEEN CHANGED, SWITCHED, OR DELETED COMPLETELY. ALL OF THE CHAPTERS ARE SOMEWHAT DIFFERENT BUT SOME OF THE ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ OR RE-READ FROM CHAPTER ONE, ALL THE WAY TO CHAPTER EIGHTEEN, YOU WILL MISS IMPORTANT DETAILS! THIS MESSAGE WILL BE POSTED ON EVERY CHAPTER UNTIL CHAPTER EIGHTEEN, JUST AS A REMINDER!_**

**TO NEW READERS: THERE'S NOTHING FOR YOU TO WORRY ABOUT, JUST READ AS NORMAL! :)**

* * *

Although leaving the place where my mother had died was sad, it wasn't as bad as I expected. Home had so many sad, painful memories so in a way it was like really letting her go. I realized that nothing was really going to change other than I was farther away from the place where she died.

The closer it came, the more I actually became excited for New York City. There was the Metropolitan Museum of Art, the Empire State Building, and Broadway. I was also secretly hoping that maybe I would make a friend. A real friend. Someone I could feel close to, someone to worry about me and love me. Unfortunately, I was afraid of the same thing that I wanted.

The plane trip to New York was long and nothing worth remembering. Sue was cranky and complained about the delays. Luckily when we were actually on the airplane, she ignored me and I her. I slept most of the time anyways.

We arrived at JFK in the early evening and took a taxi to the apartment building where Dad, Sue, and I would be living. Sue already had a key from when my dad was here a week ago to make final arrangements.

Our new home was smaller than our old one and not as nice, yet I knew I would like it here. It was a decent sized apartment in a tall building. There were three bedrooms and two bathrooms. The third bedroom would be used as an office. The living room was the biggest room in the apartment and it was connected to the kitchen. On the other side of the kitchen was a small area to put a washer and dryer.

Dad arrived the next afternoon with the movers, having left California two days prior to Sue and me. By late evening all of the boxes were upstairs and in the correct rooms. Furniture was placed in the appropriate rooms as well.

I was finally able to escape to my room at around 8:00 pm. I collapsed onto my newly set up bed, exhausted from countless trips up and down stairs.

I stared up at my empty walls. What was my life going to be now that I was here in this big city? I'd been excited to come here but now that I was here the excitement was gone. I was no less alone here than I was before.

I needed some comfort.

I made my way over to the boxes on the other side of my room and began searching for the one that held my most precious items. All of my memories of my mother; a few of her necklaces , a note she wrote for me one day in her elegant script, and a stuffed bear I got on my fourth birthday. Unfortunately, all of my pictures of her were thrown away years ago.

I began to cry. Why did she have to leave me all alone in this big world? I needed her so badly right now, and that thought absolutely terrified me. I felt like I had nothing.

That was untrue though. I still had one thing. I reached into a box of jeans, sifted through until I found the right pair, and reached up into the pant leg. My fingers closed around metal and a calm that only my blade could bring me washed over me. The first cut hurt. The second cut burned. The third was excruciating. The ones following all mix together and my mind began to shut down. Some part of me remembered knew this was wrong, but I ignored it. It was all I had.


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO READERS! SOME OF YOU MAY HAVE READ MY LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT I POSTED PREVIOUS TO THIS CHAPTER( IT WILL BE DELETED)_! IF YOU HAVEN'T, HERE'S WHAT'S UP; THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY EDITED! A GOOD PORTION HAS BEEN 90% RE-WRITTEN. EVENTS HAVE BEEN CHANGED, SWITCHED, OR DELETED COMPLETELY. ALL OF THE CHAPTERS ARE SOMEWHAT DIFFERENT BUT SOME OF THE ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ OR RE-READ FROM CHAPTER ONE, ALL THE WAY TO CHAPTER EIGHTEEN, YOU WILL MISS IMPORTANT DETAILS! THIS MESSAGE WILL BE POSTED ON EVERY CHAPTER UNTIL CHAPTER EIGHTEEN, JUST AS A REMINDER!_**

**TO NEW READERS: THERE'S NOTHING FOR YOU TO WORRY ABOUT, JUST READ AS NORMAL! :)**

* * *

Notebook? Yes. Pens? Got it. Paper and folders? Yup. Breakfast? No way, I was irrationally nervous. Goode High School's student population was not big, I Googled it last night. I never was one for fitting in, especially when there it was a small crowd. Goode High School, a place for kids with learning disabilities like ADHD or Dyslexia or ADD, had a grand total of 418 students. Yay. It wasn't that I was completely anti-social or unable to make friends. I just hated stupid people. And the world seemed to be full of incompetent buffoons

Getting dressed was a rather simple task. I decided that simple jeans and a black band T-shirt would be fine. My hair was down like normal and it hung in blond curls, stopping about half way down my back. My face was free of makeup- I never felt the need.

A quick peek at the clock revealed that if I didn't leave soon, I would be late. I dashed out of my room to grab my bag and made sure my house keys were among the items in my backpack, which was a simple black and white checkered one that I had most decidedly covered in buttons that either represented favorite bands or had witty saying written on them.

Everything went well until I ran into HIM. My first thought: "He's gorgeous!" My second thought: "Oh my gosh, I just bumped this mysteriously sexy man!" My third thought: "I bet my face looks pretty idiotic right now."

"Oh hey, I'm sorry! I was down at my phone and… You okay?"

He waited for an answer. I realized I was staring at him. Awkward. "Oh... umm yeah sorry too. I'm fine."

Did I really just say that? Way to make yourself look intelligent, Annabeth. What was wrong with me? I never never NEVER acted like one of those immature bimbos around guys.

Snap out of it, I told myself.

"Okay… So I'm Percy. "

Again I just stared. _Really awkward._ I realized I should probably reply.

"I'm Anna. Well Annabeth, but Anna."

What am I doing? I never go by nicknames. Ever.

"It's nice to meet you Anna. Are you the girl who just moved in last weekend? My mom said she met you on the stairs or something like that."

He's Sally's son? Wow. I had

"Yes. I mean yes I moved here last week. And yes, I met your mother on the stairs. She's super nice."

I smiled, hoping the gesture would make this conversation move a bit better.

He smiled back.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to be late for school if I don't leave."

Only then did I notice his backpack. He's school age? His muscled arms and tanned skin made him look older. I wondered if he went to Goode as well.

"What school do you go to?" I questioned.

"Goode."

"I go there too. Well, I mean I'm going there. Today is my first day." I turned red. Why on earth couldn't I form a coherent sentence?

He didn't notice.

"So I can walk you there if you want. I mean, just to show you where it is and everything."

"Cool. That's great. Fine."

Shut up Annabeth.

He looked amused.

"Well we should hurry up; I wouldn't want you to be late on your first day Anna."

"Yeah that probably wouldn't go over well." I said.

As he held the door at the end of hallway open for me, I wondered why he was bothering to even talk to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO READERS! SOME OF YOU MAY HAVE READ MY LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT I POSTED PREVIOUS TO THIS CHAPTER( IT WILL BE DELETED)_! IF YOU HAVEN'T, HERE'S WHAT'S UP; THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY EDITED! A GOOD PORTION HAS BEEN 90% RE-WRITTEN. EVENTS HAVE BEEN CHANGED, SWITCHED, OR DELETED COMPLETELY. ALL OF THE CHAPTERS ARE SOMEWHAT DIFFERENT BUT SOME OF THE ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ OR RE-READ FROM CHAPTER ONE, ALL THE WAY TO CHAPTER EIGHTEEN, YOU WILL MISS IMPORTANT DETAILS! THIS MESSAGE WILL BE POSTED ON EVERY CHAPTER UNTIL CHAPTER EIGHTEEN, JUST AS A REMINDER!_**

**TO NEW READERS: THERE'S NOTHING FOR YOU TO WORRY ABOUT, JUST READ AS NORMAL! :)**

* * *

"Name?"

"Annabeth Chase."

"Grade level?"

"Tenth."

"Alright, let me print out your schedule for you."

"Okay."

I stood in the main office waiting for the secretary to give me my new schedule. Percy had offered to wait with me but I told him not to bother. I looked around the office. White walls, blue curtains, brown plastic chairs. The words "Go Trojans!" were painted on the wall in front of me. Probably the school mascot. I wondered how many condom jokes had been made about that.

"Miss Chase, here is your class schedule ." She handed me a blue piece of paper with a list of subjects, teachers, and classrooms on it.

"I hope you enjoy your day. Oh, and good luck." The way she said the last part, as well as the look that accompanied it, made me think I might have had some unfavorable teachers. Awesome. I stared down at the schedule.

_Room 205 Mr. Lind World History._

I exited the office and made my way down the hall and to the first staircase I saw. I thought I was on the correct path until I reached the end of the hall and saw room 220. Great. I turned around and went back the way I came, still in search of the correct classroom.

Since the bell rang about five minutes ago, all eyes were on me as I entered the room. The teacher, Mr. Lind, was tall, around sixty, and had all white hair.

"You must be Annabeth Chase."

"Yes. Sorry I'm late."

"Try to be quicker in the future, but since today is your first day, I'll let it go . Here is a textbook, please follow along. Save questions for the end of class. Your seat will be in the back"

He handed me a book labeled _Traditions and Cultures and_ pointed to the only empty desk in the very back on the classroom. I stumbled as I walked toward my seat and I felt my face grow hot. When I reached my destination I quickly sat down, opened up the textbook to the page written on the dry erase board, and pulled out a piece of paper. As Mr. Lind began his lecture on Ancient Greece and Athens, I began taking notes, looking down at the book every once in a while to see what he was referencing. I did my best to ignore my stupid dyslexia, which was acting up due to my nervousness.

By the end of the day, I was tired of the answering questions like "Are you Ms. Chase?" and "Would you prefer to be called something else?". I just wanted to go home and as ridiculous as it sounded, I wanted my mother. I could barely remember her voice or the smell of her perfume, but I remembered that she always knew how to make me feel better when I was upset. At times I felt like a complete fool because I so frequently wished for my mother. It seemed ridiculous that after all of these years, I couldn't shake the need and longing like other people could.

I secretly hoped that Percy would walk home with me, but I knew that was pushing my luck to the max. He didn't even know me, and I'm sure he had tons of friends, and there were plenty of other people he would rather be around.

As I began my walk home I thought about Percy. He was unlike any other guy I'd ever met, meaning he actually talked to me and treated me like a person. On our way to school this morning, I found out that he was sixteen years old, just like me. I also found out that his stepfather, Paul, was a teacher at Goode When I questioned why he and Paul didn't go to school together, he just said that it was their routine and he didn't feel like changing it. He didn't have any brothers or sisters. Luckily, we got to school before I had told him that much about me. I wasn't feeling in the mood to put my pathetic life story out into the open. I just mentioned that I lived with my parents and was an only child. I didn't lie, I just didn't tell the truth.

I was almost to my building when I heard someone laughing behind me. I turned to see Percy with a beautiful girl with light skin and spiky black hair. She was probably his girlfriend or something.

She made eye contact with me and I quickly looked away.

I heard the words "Ohmygod, is that her?" said by the beautiful dark-haired girl.

Great, he was probably laughing at me with her, saying how weird, how much of a loser I was. I was and idiot to think someone like him would actually care about me or want to be friends with me.

I quickened my pace and reached the door to the apartment building before I could hear another word. As soon as I was safely inside, I wiped away the single tear I had allowed to fall. I guess I had gotten my hopes up more than I realized. I half ran up the stairs, towards the calls of my beloved blade.


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO READERS! SOME OF YOU MAY HAVE READ MY LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT I POSTED PREVIOUS TO THIS CHAPTER( IT WILL BE DELETED)_! IF YOU HAVEN'T, HERE'S WHAT'S UP; THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY EDITED! A GOOD PORTION HAS BEEN 90% RE-WRITTEN. EVENTS HAVE BEEN CHANGED, SWITCHED, OR DELETED COMPLETELY. ALL OF THE CHAPTERS ARE SOMEWHAT DIFFERENT BUT SOME OF THE ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ OR RE-READ FROM CHAPTER ONE, ALL THE WAY TO CHAPTER EIGHTEEN, YOU WILL MISS IMPORTANT DETAILS! THIS MESSAGE WILL BE POSTED ON EVERY CHAPTER UNTIL CHAPTER EIGHTEEN, JUST AS A REMINDER!_**

**TO NEW READERS: THERE'S NOTHING FOR YOU TO WORRY ABOUT, JUST READ AS NORMAL! :)**

* * *

School definitely wasn't the highlight of New York, so I was immensely grateful for the weekend. I mean, it wasn't horribly dreadful, but it was nothing to write home about. Well, not that I had anyone to _actually_ write to but whatever. I didn't know why school was such a disappointment. Maybe it was because I still didn't talk to anyone. I had attempted to avoid Percy without being obvious, but knowing me it was probably like I had taped a ginormous neon sign to the front of my shirt that read "Percy is a tool and I hate him."

The truth was I didn't hate him, not even close. I just didn't want a repeat of the jealous girlfriend act.

As I began another walk home from school, I thought about how I wished I had something to do in the evening. Maybe I could rent a movie or something. Was there a Red Box nearby?

"Anna!"

I turned around and saw Percy, the beautiful raven- haired girl, and another guy that I didn't recognize. He was a short guy with brown hair and acne.

"Oh hey, "I said slightly surprised.

"Grover, Thalia and I were just headed over to a coffee shop and I saw you walking and thought I'd invite you to join us."

They wanted to me come with them? They wanted to hang out with me?

Or they wanted to make fun of me like the girl with black hair did a few days ago. What was her name again? Thalia?

"You're that chic we saw walking home a few days ago, right?" Thalia asked.

"Oh, umm yeah. I am." Was she just going to get it over with now? Tell me to back off, leave Percy

alone.

"I wanted to say hi to you the other day but gosh you walk fast." She said in a bright voice.

"Oh I'm sorry… I just needed to get home to do something."

Had I completely misunderstood the situation?

"It's cool. So about our invitation? Will you be joining us?"

Well I got my wish. I had something to do.

"Why not," I responded.

Jenny's Beanery, a small coffee shop nestled in between two department stores, looked extremely cozy. It was exactly the kind of place I loved. There were couches and low chairs and tables, all in warm colors like deep purple and brown, and the girl working the cash register was a chubby Latina girl with a kind smile.

Percy pulled out his wallet to pay for his beverage and Thalia snagged a five dollar bill. Percy just rolled his eyes, as if this type of behavior was not new.

As we walked toward an empty couch, I realized I didn't have a clue as to what to talk about with these people. They had all been friends for years from the looks of it. I was the outsider, like usual.

Percy and Thalia sat down next to each other. I chose a mauve arm chair instead of sandwiching myself next to them.

"So, it's Anna, right?" Thalia asked me.

I wanted to tell her no. That my name had NEVER been Anna until I told Percy that it was, but I knew it would be really weird for me to change the story now, so I answered her with a yes.

"Cool, cool. So where did you move from?"

"California. My dad got transferred to Columbia. He's a college professor."

"If you're from California, shouldn't you be, like, really tan?"

It was Grover that asked that question.

"Ummm… I was never really the outdoors type of person…. "

I'm not sure what to say next.

Thankfully, Percy intervened.

"Man, I love how you ask the most awkward questions. Seriously, who even says stuff like that?"

"I was just wondering." Grover defended himself.

Percy shook his head in a way that said _this kid will never learn._

"So Thalia, how long have you and Percy been dating?"

Thalia about choked to death on her iced chai latte.

"Speaking of asking awkward questions…" Grover interjected.

"No. no no no. The correct question is when _will _Percy and I _start _dating and the answer to that is NEVER."

Percy was looking at me in an odd way.

"I'm so sorry," I said quickly. "I just assumed, which was completely idiotic of me. Ignore me."

I looked down at my drink and began fiddling with the lid of the cup. What the heck was wrong with me? Why did I have to screw everything up?

"No worries, you didn't know." Thalia responded, seeming slightly surprised that I berated myself so harshly.

"Thalia and I together? NO freaking way that will ever happen." Percy stated laughing, his expression completely different from thirty seconds ago.

"So I'm thinking I might bash Drew Naruto's face into a desk next week…" Thalia launched into a story about a preppy Asian girl that absolutely hated Thalia and vice versa.

My mind wandered a bit, thinking about what I knew and comparing it to what I thought I knew.

The next hour was spent learning about New York City and Thalia and Grover. I had a surprisingly good time, laughing and talking with the three.

When parted ways and started the walk home, I was thoroughly disappointed. This was the first time in a long time that I felt … chill.

When Percy started walking with me, the happiness I had felt previously returned. I wasn't sure why I felt so different around Percy. I was normally not a girly girl; I didn't care about make up or magazines or facial masks made out of food. When I was with Percy, I felt different. Oh god! I was turning into one of _them_.

"So…" Percy tried to start off a dialogue.

"Thanks for inviting me along with you guys today. I had a really nice time."

Percy smiled.

"Not a problem. I enjoyed having you there."

He liked having me there? I wasn't just some awkward tag along? My heart soared.

"How are all your classes at school so far?" Percy looked at me expectantly.

Was he actually interested in what I had to say?

"Pretty … decent…"

He laughed at my hesitation.

"I get what you're saying. When I came to Goode in the middle of last year, it was completely different from the other high school I was at previously. At Goode, everything is stricter and more focused. It's supposed to be better for people like us, although I don't see how being yelled at for being late is going to help my ADHD improve."

I laughed at the last part. I liked how he said _people like us._ It made me feel like I was a part of something.

"Why did you leave your other school?"

Percy sighed.

Oops, touchy subject.

"I got in to a fight with this guy." He began.

"I've never been the type of person that judged someone based on petty things and I could never stand the type of people that did. Well there was this one quiet girl in a couple of my classes last year. She was different, but not in a bad way, and didn't really talk to many people but she seemed really nice. Anyway, these guys started messing around, calling her names and laughing some scarring on her arms. Making fun of her, calling her a self-harmer, you know. I got in the middle of it, told them to back off and let her be. This guy wasn't going to stop and so I told him if he didn't, I would make him. The next thing you know, the school deputy was taking me out of the classroom in handcuffs. The guy's parents got way too involved and they threatened to sue unless I was switched out of that school and put into one that could help me with my '_anger management and aggressive behavioral issues'._ My mom wanted the entire thing to be over and done with so she enrolled me into Goode. The worst part of the entire situation was that the girl that jerk was ragging on really was one of those kids who hurt themselves. She apparently had been for years but no one ever noticed until then. I don't really know what happened with her though."

I'm sure Percy continued talking but I couldn't focus on his words. _She really was one of those kids who hurt themselves. She apparently had been for years._

I felt sick. What would he think if he found out about me?

By this time, we were at the front of our building. We headed inside and made our way to the stairs.

"Have you ever heard of an anti-joke?" Percy asked.

"Are those the jokes that are, like, demented but hilarious at the same time?"

I loved those, although I wasn't sure why.

"Did you hear the one about Johnny?"

At my shake of the head, he continued on to tell me the joke.

"Why did Johnny fall off the swing? His grandpa threw a toaster at him."

I began to chuckle. "That's a little wacky. But I suppose it's no better than the one about Suzy."

"The girl with no arms?"

"Right in one, mister."

We were standing in front of my apartment.

"Well thanks again for-"

I was cut off by the opening of my door.

"ANNABETH? Why are you so late? You had no right to just go somewhere like that!"

Great. The one day Sue came home from work earlier than usual.

"Sue? I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone home or I would have let you know. Is everything okay? "

I didn't want Percy to hear this conversation, but there wasn't much I could do at the moment.

"I wasn't supposed to be home so you thought you could bring some guy over to do god knows what until someone came home, is that what you thought?"

Until then, she really hadn't gotten a good look at Percy. Sue looked back and forth between Percy and me.

"I think I should correct my last statement. A guy as attractive as him wouldn't be caught DEAD with someone like you."

Percy seemed shocked that mother would talk to her child like that. Once he got over his surprise, his face changed to a look of disgust.

"I think I'd better be going now, Anna. I'll see you later."

I stared after Percy until he turned the corner, then turned to Sue.

You would think that after ten years of living with Sue, I would be able to ignore her. Wrong. Everything she did was like a slap in the face.

"Just because your mother was a slut doesn't mean you get to be one too, got it? No way I'm paying for a baby when you get pregnant. I don't care what you do, just don't do it here. Now get away from me. I'm tired of you."

Slowly, I walked to my room. With the door securely locked, my cuts were made. Long, red, and jagged, they served as a reminder that no matter how much I tried, I would always be broken. I destroyed myself like Sue destroyed the rest of my life. I didn't deserve any better. I seemed to run out of skin on my stomach. Then my arms were covered too. I took a long look at myself in the mirror, thinking only one word the entire time. Worthless.


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO READERS! SOME OF YOU MAY HAVE READ MY LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT I POSTED PREVIOUS TO THIS CHAPTER( IT WILL BE DELETED)_! IF YOU HAVEN'T, HERE'S WHAT'S UP; THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY EDITED! A GOOD PORTION HAS BEEN 90% RE-WRITTEN. EVENTS HAVE BEEN CHANGED, SWITCHED, OR DELETED COMPLETELY. ALL OF THE CHAPTERS ARE SOMEWHAT DIFFERENT BUT SOME OF THE ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ OR RE-READ FROM CHAPTER ONE, ALL THE WAY TO CHAPTER EIGHTEEN, YOU WILL MISS IMPORTANT DETAILS! THIS MESSAGE WILL BE POSTED ON EVERY CHAPTER UNTIL CHAPTER EIGHTEEN, JUST AS A REMINDER!_**

**TO NEW READERS: THERE'S NOTHING FOR YOU TO WORRY ABOUT, JUST READ AS NORMAL! :)**

* * *

Saturday was usually a great day. Dad and Sue worked all day and I could relax and be me for a little while. I guess my luck was really testing me because Sue decided she didn't want to work. Of course she had fed my father one her trademark Sue Lies and he believed her without hesitation, but I knew she was just being the evil psychopath she was.

When Sue didn't work, she slept and nothing would wake her up. Fine by me, I had nothing to do today other than homework, which was completed in record time. I sat on our hideous and uncomfortable orange couch, picked out and bought by Sue. I remember the day we bought this couch. The furniture salesman was genuinely surprised someone was purchasing a piece of furniture that repulsive. With my Ipod on full volume, I began to read. I was right in the middle of Kristina being busted for drugs when I heard a faint knock on the front door.

I trudged over to the door and pulled it open.

Percy stood there looking like a model for T-shirts.

It's a good thing I got dressed this morning.

"Hey..." I said, rather awkwardly.

He paid no notice to my social incompetence.

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble with your mom yesterday." Was that really why he came here? Was he blaming himself?

"That was in no way your fault. She would have done that to anybody. She…"

I was afraid to continue. What if for some unknown reason she awoke from her sleep coma and heard me talking about her? That would be particularly unfortunate.

Percy caught on.

"She's home right now, isn't she?"

I nodded.

"Let's go to my place… that is if your mom won't freak…"

He wants me at his home? He wasn't scared away by Sue?

"I think that would be okay." I said.

And I exited my apartment, following him to his.

* * *

"Hey Mom! Anna's here!"

I had only met Sally one other time, but she struck me as a nice woman. Sally was probably around thirty five years old and had long dark hair. She had a kind smile and looked like the type of person who would give a stranger the coat off her back.

"Hi sweetie it's nice to see you again."

Sally turned to Percy.

"Honey, I'm headed to the store. Do you want anything in particular?"

Percy laughed like this was some sort of inside joke.

"Anything blue." He replied and Sally cracked a smile.

After Sally was gone, Percy led me to their living room.

It was decorated with a large black leather couch that was comfy and well-worn looking, as well as a low coffee table and a TV. It looked like a place a family would spend time together.

"So what was that yesterday, with your mom? Is she always like that?"

I thought about lying to him, but then I realized I wanted someone to know me. I wanted to talk to someone, really talk.

"First off, _she _is not my mom. My mom died when I was five."

Percy looked at me with an apologetic expression.

"It was a long time ago. It's fine. To answer your original question though, ever since Sue married my father years ago, she's treated me the same way: like I did something wrong by living. When I was just six years old, she would explode, blaming me for things like _her_ being late to get me from school or _her _breaking my things. I didn't understand until much later that I wrecked her fairy tale. She wanted my dad, but didn't want anything to do with me, so she got her revenge by mistreating me."

Percy looked like he understood.

"I get what you're saying about stepparents wanting you to just… I don't know, disappear? Before my mother was with Paul, she was with an awful guy named Gabe. He was nice for about the first ten seconds we knew him and then he started to show his true colors. He treated my mom like a servant and I could never understand why she stayed with him until one day I came home from school early and Gabe had my mother pinned to the floor, beating her. When I tried pulling him off, he turned and hit me. The look in his eyes was… literally insane. I ran out of the apartment and to a neighbor and begged her to call the police and the next thing I knew Gabe was being hauled away in handcuffs. I didn't see him after that, except to testify against him in court. He's serving time in jail, but one day he will get out, and I know my mother is scared for that…"

I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little shocked. I couldn't imagine Sally or Percy doing anything to deserve that type of punishment.

"Percy, I'm so sorry. I … I don't even know what else to say."

"You don't have to say anything; I know it's a pretty freaky thing to hear. I guess that's why I get so protective of people when they're mistreated for no reason. I saw my mother abused, and I know it must have been going on for years before I ever found out, and then you with your stepmother berating you for nothing."

He felt protective over me?

He continued with his story.

"When my mom married Paul, our lives got much better. My mom was happy. She deserves to be happy, you know?"

I smiled at him.

"I can tell you love your mom a lot. It's sweet. I always wonder what my mom would be like if she… Anyway, the way I remember her, she was all smiles and she used to read to me every day. That's probably why I love to read so much. It makes me feel close to her."

I remember the last thing she read to me. We were reading a book called Holes. I loved reading "big girl books" and that had been my latest find. We had just three chapters left and I had literally begged my mother to finish it with me. She smiled her beautiful smile and said "Tomorrow my sweet. There's always tomorrow for dreams to come true." I never finished the book. It was too painful. It reminded me that I would never get to see my mother again.

Percy's next question broke me out of my memory.

"Anna, what about your dad?"

I didn't understand what he meant by his question.

"What about him? He's here, even if we don't talk. That's better than some people have it, I guess. He chose to be close to Sue, not me. I'm not important to him."

Percy wasn't expecting that answer and I could tell he wanted to ask more, but was refraining from doing so.

"Anna, can I tell you something? Well ask and tell I guess you could say?"

I nodded my head yes.

He was deliberating going through with his question, I could tell, but in the end, curiosity got the best of him.

"I'm not ignorant to this type of thing, so don't lie. I know when people are depressed and I know what people do when they're depressed."

My blood ran cold. I knew where this was going.

"Anna, I know your home life is pretty bad, and I want you to know that I'm here for you if you need someone. I went through stuff and I know how to deal with things. I know we haven't known each other long but you're special to me and I don't want to lose you because you've done something stupid."

I looked at him. I knew he was trying to be helpful, but I wasn't the best when it came to responding to people. I couldn't risk him figuring out what was going on even more than he already had.

I began to freak out inside. He was definitely going to get more out of me the longer I stayed.

The next things that happened were a blur. Literally. I was attempting to keep my tears in, and so my eyes blurred.

I couldn't risk him finding out my secret. I just couldn't. I'd rather die than have him know what a screw up I was.

"I… I have to go..." I think I said.

That idiotic part of me that always did the most _ridiculous_ things took over.

I had to get out.

I couldn't deal with this. I didn't want to deal with this.

I left the apartment, leaving a surprised Percy inside.

I didn't pay close attention to where I was going.

I somehow ended up at the end of the hallway.

Then I made my mistake.

A slip of the ankle and I was falling.

The floor didn't catch me though.

I fell down the stairs, each bump hurting more than the last.

In the background, I heard my name being called.

Then I heard nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO READERS! SOME OF YOU MAY HAVE READ MY LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT I POSTED PREVIOUS TO THIS CHAPTER( IT WILL BE DELETED)_! IF YOU HAVEN'T, HERE'S WHAT'S UP; THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY EDITED! A GOOD PORTION HAS BEEN 90% RE-WRITTEN. EVENTS HAVE BEEN CHANGED, SWITCHED, OR DELETED COMPLETELY. ALL OF THE CHAPTERS ARE SOMEWHAT DIFFERENT BUT SOME OF THE ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ OR RE-READ FROM CHAPTER ONE, ALL THE WAY TO CHAPTER EIGHTEEN, YOU WILL MISS IMPORTANT DETAILS! THIS MESSAGE WILL BE POSTED ON EVERY CHAPTER UNTIL CHAPTER EIGHTEEN, JUST AS A REMINDER!_**

**TO NEW READERS: THERE'S NOTHING FOR YOU TO WORRY ABOUT, JUST READ AS NORMAL! :)**

* * *

My head was heavy.

I heard my name being called, the voice very familiar.

Someone was cradling my head.

I tried to lift my head up, but it spun due to the attempt at the movement. I closed my eyes in hopes that the dizziness would subside quicker.

I opened my eyes and looked up at the person that was nearest me.

Percy, I realized.

"Hi." I said simply.

He stared at my face for a few seconds before he began to talk, or rather lecture.

"What's wrong with you? Do you realize you could have DIED? God, you scared me. I heard you scream and then I saw you crumpled on the floor and…I'm just glad you're okay."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I really didn't."

"I know you didn't. It's okay. I just…. I was worried is all." He looked away.

Did I really just fall down a freaking flight of stairs? What _was_ wrong with me?

"Anyways, we'll call 911 and make sure you're okay, although you don't seem to be majorly injured or anything .You were only unconscious for about twenty seconds."

911?

911 meant hospitals.

Hospitals meant examinations. Examinations meant exposed skin. Exposed skin meant doctors seeing my scars. Doctors in the know meant mental hospitals and treatments and recovery facilities and most importantly, no more relief. I would be forced to deal with no escape. No way to keep myself from going insane (although I wasn't quite sure I was sane now). I would be back to square one. I had to get out of this somehow.

"No. I'm fine, really. You don't need to call anyone." To prove my point, I lifted myself of the ground. I was dreadfully dizzy but did my best to keep my expression neutral.

"Honestly, there's no need to make a big deal out of it."

"You just fell down stairs. You could have been seriously injured or killed."

"But I'm NOT. I am fine. I'm not going to the hospital."

"Why? Why not go just to make sure that there is _absolutely_ nothing wrong."

"I… I just…"

Thankfully I was saved by a woman coming outside, questioning about the scream she'd just heard.

"Oh, that was just Anna. She tripped. Thankfully she didn't fall all of the way down the stairs or anything." Percy said to the woman, with a pointed look at me for the second half of the sentence.

"Alright, I was just checking." And with that she went back inside, her door shutting behind her.

Percy looked back at me with an expression that said 'so why am I not forcing you into going to the hospital again?'

"I'll tell you another time." I quickly answered, eager for the conversation to be over and done with.

Great you big goon. You couldn't have come up with anything that _didn't _involve eventually having to tell him? I supposed I could just lie when the time came , but did I want to?

"Please Percy; just let it be done with. I'm fine." With that, I turned to begin my way back up the stairs I'd just fallen down.

"Wait," He said.

I turned back to him with questioning written all over my face.

He took me in his arms for a few short seconds. It was only a hug, yes, but I felt more comforted and safe than I had in a long time.

He let go too soon.

"Now you're allowed to go." He stated.

As I made my way back up the stairs and to my own home, I imagined Percy's arms around me, never letting me go.

The key turning in the lock of my door was like reality being turned back on.

I walked into the living room, with its 1970s- colored furniture and decorations, to see Sue sitting on the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table eating a bowl of fruit.

"Where were you, Miss I- Don't- Have- To- Follow- Rules?" Sue drawled in her acid voice.

"Falling down stairs." I said while passing her, not even bothering to look her in the face.

"Idiot." She replied while shoving a strawberry in her mouth

"She doesn't even know how to walk on stairs, apparently." She laughed to herself, her mouth full of fruit.

"I know how to _push_ someone down stairs." I muttered to myself, entering my bedroom and shutting the door behind me.

I sat down on my bed.

I liked Percy. A lot.

But I felt so sad inside.

Why couldn't I be something he would actually want to date?

Why couldn't I be beautiful like Thalia?

Or not messed up so badly that I had to resort to slicing my skin open to make myself feel something.

I wished I was worth more.


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO READERS! SOME OF YOU MAY HAVE READ MY LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT I POSTED PREVIOUS TO THIS CHAPTER( IT WILL BE DELETED)_! IF YOU HAVEN'T, HERE'S WHAT'S UP; THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY EDITED! A GOOD PORTION HAS BEEN 90% RE-WRITTEN. EVENTS HAVE BEEN CHANGED, SWITCHED, OR DELETED COMPLETELY. ALL OF THE CHAPTERS ARE SOMEWHAT DIFFERENT BUT SOME OF THE ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ OR RE-READ FROM CHAPTER ONE, ALL THE WAY TO CHAPTER EIGHTEEN, YOU WILL MISS IMPORTANT DETAILS! THIS MESSAGE WILL BE POSTED ON EVERY CHAPTER UNTIL CHAPTER EIGHTEEN, JUST AS A REMINDER!_**

**TO NEW READERS: THERE'S NOTHING FOR YOU TO WORRY ABOUT, JUST READ AS NORMAL! :)**

* * *

I should have expected it. Really, I should have expected it.

I really hoped Percy would forget my promise to "explain later". I thought maybe he would just let it go. Of course he didn't.

* * *

I was eating breakfast when I heard a knock on the door.

Upon opening the door, I discovered Percy standing there.

"Oh…"

I wasn't sure what to say.

"You feel alright?"

At the nod of my head, he continued.

"You still owe me an explanation about why you wouldn't go to the hospital."

Shoot. What was I supposed to say now? As much as I trusted Percy, I knew he would never see me the same way if I told him. And I also knew that I would lose my only form of comfort and relief.

"I… Just… Ever since my mother died… I just kind of really don't like them."

Percy's expression changed to a gentle look.

"Anna, how did your mother die?"

Only then did I realize we were standing in the hall in front of my apartment. I couldn't risk Sue seeing him inside but I couldn't just go over to his place either. I doubted he would want me there anyway after the catastrophic events of yesterday…

"Err Percy, can we not talk about this out here in the hall?"

I hoped that this would end the conversation and that he would go on home and I could enjoy the rest of the day.

No such luck.

"Yeah… come with me. I have this place I love going when I need to think."

I was afraid to go with him because I didn't want him finding out anything majorly important.

He misread that as 'Sue will get mad and be her crazy Sue self.'

"Anna, don't let her control your life like that. It's not like you're doing anything wrong. Leave a note or something, but don't not live because you're afraid of what she will say to you."

He was right and now I had no excuse not to go with him.

"Just give me a second then."

I went back inside and sprinted to my room. I checked my face and sprayed some perfume. A quick breath check revealed that I needed to brush my teeth.

I did so and rushed back into the living room to write a note.

_I'm with a friend. I won't be gone long._

_Annabeth_

It wasn't descriptive, but it didn't need to be.

Percy was waiting right where I left him and Percy lead the way to his special place.

* * *

I expected to walk out of the building and to a different location but instead we walked up all the flights of stairs until we were on the roof.

Percy looked over at me to see my reaction.

"Nobody ever really comes up here. I've never brought anyone else up here with me before."

I was touched that I was the first person to experience this place with him, even though it was just the roof of an apartment building.

Percy grabbed a blanket from a small shed and sat down. He motioned for me to join him.

Once I had settled next to him, he began his questioning again.

"Anna, how did your mom die?"

Would I tell him the truth? Yes, he deserved that much.

"She was driving home from work, down this long country road. There weren't any lights or anything, so it was completely dark. There were a few sharp turns and people always said that one day, someone was going to die if they didn't put some lights out there on that road. She was hit by another car and both cars caught fire. My mother couldn't get out… She was so badly burnt that they had to use dental records to identify her. They didn't find anything on the other driver at all, so I guess the fire started in his or her car and transferred to my mother's…."

I realized I was softly crying. I never told that story to anyone and it hurt so much saying it out loud.

"I'm sorry, Anna. I really am."

For a few minutes, we didn't talk, but then Percy must have realized something and he spoke up.

"Anna, if your mother… umm … burned… she wouldn't have been in a hospital… Anna, there's another reason you refused medical attention yesterday…"

Dang. He was smarter than I thought.

I did my best to keep my expression neutral, but on the inside I was freaking out. I couldn't keep lying to him. He was bound to find out someday…

"Percy… I… I don't know how to tell you this… It's crazy and weird and I don't… I … If I tell you you won't talk to me anymore and I…"

Fresh tears fell from my eyes and I was lost on what to say next.

"Anna, I've been through things. I told you that. Please talk to me. You can trust me."

I wanted to talk. I did trust him. I didn't know how. Before, I was just worried that my comfort would be taken away. Now, after I'd realized that Percy was the best comfort I'd ever had, I knew that telling Percy would push him away.

I choked back a sob. I didn't know what to do.

Something must have clicked in Percy's head because he got a shocked look on his face, and before I knew what was happening, he had his sleeves pulled up. If you weren't looking for them, you wouldn't have noticed them.

Pale white scares, arranged in neat clusters laced his skin.

I met his beautiful sea green eyes with my own gray ones and just stared into them. I never wanted to look away, because I knew nothing would ever be as beautiful.

He broke the silence.

"This is what you've been hiding. I should have realized sooner, but… you seemed so strong…"

I finally found my voice again.

"So did you. I mean, look at you! You're perfect. You have a family who loves you. I…."

"I guess we were both wrong then. And my mother wasn't always how she is now. When Gabe was still a part of our lives... things were hell. Cutting… It was my way of staying afloat, if you get what I'm saying. It was the one thing Gabe couldn't take away. I stopped eventually, but it was difficult."

Imagining Percy so weak he would do… that… Well, it literally broke my heart. His reasons also had a likeness to mine.

Light as a feather, Percy took my forearm and lifted the sleeve of blouse.

He stared at the ugly red lines and scars. The next thing he did surprised me. He kissed my scars.

"Oh Anna, you don't have to do this to yourself. You're so much better than this."

His voice was soft and gentle and full of compassion.

I began to cry again and he took me in his arms.

"Shh... Anna, don't cry. It hurts me to see you like this."

I couldn't remember a time when I had felt so loved and accepted. I let him hold me. It was the best feeling in the world. His hands stroked my back in a soothing rhythm and I leaned into his chest.

I felt his lips in my hair.

Then on my forehead.

Then, finally, on my own lips.

A calm washed over me, so much more powerful than the blade ever brought and I knew that things were okay, even only if just for this perfect moment.


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO READERS! SOME OF YOU MAY HAVE READ MY LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT I POSTED PREVIOUS TO THIS CHAPTER( IT WILL BE DELETED)_! IF YOU HAVEN'T, HERE'S WHAT'S UP; THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY EDITED! A GOOD PORTION HAS BEEN 90% RE-WRITTEN. EVENTS HAVE BEEN CHANGED, SWITCHED, OR DELETED COMPLETELY. ALL OF THE CHAPTERS ARE SOMEWHAT DIFFERENT BUT SOME OF THE ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ OR RE-READ FROM CHAPTER ONE, ALL THE WAY TO CHAPTER EIGHTEEN, YOU WILL MISS IMPORTANT DETAILS! THIS MESSAGE WILL BE POSTED ON EVERY CHAPTER UNTIL CHAPTER EIGHTEEN, JUST AS A REMINDER!_**

**TO NEW READERS: THERE'S NOTHING FOR YOU TO WORRY ABOUT, JUST READ AS NORMAL! :)**

* * *

The word 'happiness' did not even begin to cover the emotion I felt. I wanted to scream like an excited little girl while jumping up and down with joy, all while smiling like a complete _buffoon_ and giggling every now and then.

PERCY KISSED ME! HE FREAKIN KISSED ME! He kissed me even though he knew about me. He kissed me even though I knew about him. I couldn't have been happier than I was at the very moment his lips met mine.

* * *

"Anna, when did you start hurting yourself?" Percy asked.

We had been up on the roof for hours just talking, and occasionally kissing.

I sighed.

"I was thirteen. I was shaving in the shower and my hand slipped. I was already upset because Sue had screamed at me and my father was ignoring me completely because I'd upset his precious wife. When I felt the pain of the cut, it comforted me. I knew it was wrong to feel that way, but I pushed those thoughts away. After that day, I progressively became more obsessed with the sadistic pain and I couldn't give it up. I still can't."

After that last line, I couldn't look at Percy.

I'd felt embarrassed and ashamed that I was so weak.

Percy took my hand.

"Anna… I know it seems scary right now, but stopping this is what's best. I'll help you, I promise."

"How will you help me? I mean… I know you've dealt with this before but…"

"I don't know how much _I _can really do… But I can help you help yourself. You have to want to stop, I can't just magically make you clean. Something I can do is always being available to talk to you. If you're angry or hurt and you want to go cut, call me. Hell, even come to my apartment. I… I just don't want to see scars on you anymore. Not new ones, that is."

The determined look in his eyes amazed me. He really cared about me!

It was an amazing feeling, being cared for. After ten years of being neglected and put down, I felt as though I was finally breathing correctly after being submerged in water. Or acid. Take your pick.

"Will you really be there?"

Although I trusted him, I was still afraid of abandonment.

"Anna, I wouldn't lie to you about something so serious."

I wanted to ask him about his history, like he'd asked about mine, so I tried turning the conversation towards him.

"Percy…"

But the words were stuck in my throat.

"You wanted to know about me, didn't you?"

Of course he was right, once again. How did he do that all the time?

"Yes."

"I was a bit younger than you were. About eleven, I would say. I don't really know where the urge came from, but all of the sudden, I just wondered what it would be like to cut my arm open. I don't know how it transferred to become a comfort and a secret, but one day I realized I liked hurting myself too much. By then, though, I was too attached. I would hear yelling and loud thumping in the other room, which I later realized was Gabe beating my mother, and I would just … gravitate towards where I kept a blade. It drowned out everything. It was easier to deal with a few scars than to deal with an abusive and sad life, so I settled for focusing on my cutting…"

I'm sure there was more, but I assumed that the story got a bit too personal to share.

"So yeah… That's pretty much it."

At first, I just thought he was tired of talking, but then I realized he was ashamed of his past decisions, quite similarly to how I felt about… Well most of my life.

"Percy… You don't have to hide anything around me."

"Anna, did you ever almost go… too far?"

It took me a second to realize what he was referring to.

"I… Yes. Only once, but …"

The only time I had ever almost given up was when I heard what I thought was Thalia and Percy making fun of me. I looked at myself in the mirror and wished I was beautiful, someone Percy would love. I was convinced that I never would be good enough for anyone and thought "hey, why not call it quits now. You're nothing, anyway. Nobody would care if you were gone."

Percy was still waiting for an explanation that I was too embarassed.

"Umm Sue just… She was extra horrible one day and I got angrier than normal and…"

He didn't look completely convinced, but I could tell he wasn't about to hassle me on something like that.

"Did you ever think about…Ending it?"

"Anna, I thought about that a lot of times. Too many to count, that's how many."

I could tell that he wasn't keen on saying much more, so I dropped the subject.

He looked like he was about to ask another question when my stomach rumbled.

I blushed as he began to laugh.

"Well it looks like we've been up here talking longer than we'd thought. Let's go back to my place and I'll make you some lunch."

"You can cook Percy?"

"Do microwaved Ramen Noodles count?"

I laughed.

"But of course."

* * *

Percy was amazing. I, being the insecure kid I was, could not get over the fact that he liked me. That he thought I was pretty. That he thought I was good enough for him. It was all truly amazing and perfect.

After having such a fantastic day, going home was the last thing I wanted to do. Sue was bound to be upset. Obviously, I would have to face her at one time or another, but I didn't want that moment to be soon.

I wished I could stay here with Percy and his kind-hearted parents but I knew that couldn't happen.

* * *

"Annabeth, when things get... Too bad, come talk with me instead of… you know."

We were standing in the deserted hall in front of my apartment and I was quite unwilling to be without Percy for the rest of the day (well in reality, evening, as we really had spent the entire day with each other).

"I'll try… but I'm afraid that's far more often than you expect…"

"Well I guess we will have to work on that then."

He pulled me in for a kiss.

When we broke apart, he kept my face close and whispered a goodbye to me.

As he walked down the hall back towards his home, I opened my door.

The door back to reality.


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO READERS! SOME OF YOU MAY HAVE READ MY LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT I POSTED PREVIOUS TO THIS CHAPTER( IT WILL BE DELETED)_! IF YOU HAVEN'T, HERE'S WHAT'S UP; THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY EDITED! A GOOD PORTION HAS BEEN 90% RE-WRITTEN. EVENTS HAVE BEEN CHANGED, SWITCHED, OR DELETED COMPLETELY. ALL OF THE CHAPTERS ARE SOMEWHAT DIFFERENT BUT SOME OF THE ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ OR RE-READ FROM CHAPTER ONE, ALL THE WAY TO CHAPTER EIGHTEEN, YOU WILL MISS IMPORTANT DETAILS! THIS MESSAGE WILL BE POSTED ON EVERY CHAPTER UNTIL CHAPTER EIGHTEEN, JUST AS A REMINDER!_**

**TO NEW READERS: THERE'S NOTHING FOR YOU TO WORRY ABOUT, JUST READ AS NORMAL! :)**

* * *

"Hey Anna!"

I was on my way home from school when I heard my name called. The voice sounded very familiar.

I turned to see Thalia jogging toward me.

Thalia Grace was that you would call eccentric. She was completely herself and didn't really care what others thought of her.

For example, half of her hair was bright purple and her hairdo of choice was to short, choppy, and teased. Her everyday clothes consisted of band tee-shirts, skinny jeans, and Converse covered in marker drawings.

She was awesome.

"Thalia! Hi."

We never really hung out aside from the time she and I were with Percy and Grover at that one coffee shop, but I felt strangely close to her.

"Okay, so my cousin Nico works at this piercing and tattoo shop and they're having this free piercing day thingy and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

That sounded fun enough.

"Cool, I'm in. Where is this place anyway?"

"It's not too far from here but we have to take the subway there."

As we walked to the nearest subway station, Thalia told me what type of piercing she was planning on getting.

"So I'm thinking of getting the Monroe piercing. I have most other normal piercings, you know."

Thalia looked over to me.

"What do you want to get? You'd look pretty hot with a belly button ring and-."

"I can't!" I yelped a bit too quickly.

Thalia looked surprised.

"Whoa chill out girlie, don't freak. You don't have to get it if you don't want it."

It wasn't that I wasn't into that type of piercing. I would be all for it, if only the pale skin of my stomach wasn't littered with angry red scars.

Just another thing I was unable to do because of how much of a freak I was.

* * *

"Thalia, you look hot."

Thalia's cousin Nico said as he stepped back to admire his work.

A little bit above Thalia's lip was a tiny silver stud. She looked about three years older with it rather than without.

Speaking of age, I'd been a bit surprised we hadn't been asked to fill out some type of waver or form, since typically you had to be eighteen to get a piercing, but I guess when you have connections you can get away with passing those types of things up.

She raised her eyebrows at him.

He laughed at her "I mean that in a totally non-incestuous, fag on goth way."

Nico turned to me.

"Anna, you ready?"

I walked over to the black chair and sat down.

Nico applied a cleaning solution to the spot of my soon-to-be piercing and then got his supplies ready.

"Okay sweetie, now these types of piercings are a little more intense than the other ear ones, but it won't be too bad."

He began the process and some sharp pains were experienced by me.

When he was finished, I looked at my brand new Tragus piercing.

The little nubby part of my ear was adorned with a little golden ring.

I grinned.

"You like?"

Nico asked with a smile.

"Yes I do very much. Thank you!"

And I really did love my new earring for more than one reason. I loved it because it was adorable, of course, but also because it made me me. I had finally done something to make myself how I wanted to be and I, at the moment, was feeling very happy with myself.

* * *

"Annabeth!"

Dad called me out into the living room.

He was sitting with a teary eyed Sue on our ugly couch.

"Annabeth, your mother has been let go of from work. The company just isn't doing so well and they couldn't afford to keep Sue there anymore. This means that we all need to be aware of the fact that we have a bit less money for a while. Anna, I need you to cut your spending. "

What was he talking about? I hardly ever bought anything. Half of my clothes were Sue's throw aways.

"I know you're a teenage girl and you need your makeup and hair junk and all the trendy clothes, but the money Sue gives you each week needs to start going towards more important things."

Really? Makeup and hair junk? Since when was I ever been into those types of things? And what money was he talking about?

"What money? Sue doesn't give me a thing."

"Annabeth Chase! How dare you? I've given you twenty dollars each week for years! Why would you lie to your father's face about something like that?"

I was infuriated. Sue was lying about more than I thought.

"Annabeth, I'm quite surprised that you would accuse your mother of lying, especially when I know she isn't. I can see the deductions from the account each week. If Sue "Isn't giving you a thing", where has all of that money gone? I thought Sue and I raised you to be honest and respectful. I'm extremely disappointed in you."

Sue looked at me, her eyes alight with smugness.

"Annabeth, I know we've had our differences, but I thought we were past this deceitfulness.

I guess not though."

"Annabeth, it would be best if you left the room now."

As I walked away from them, I did my best not to show how I felt inside.

I hated Sue with every fiber of my being. I hated her so much that if she was hit by handfuls lava and I heard her agonized screams, I might just laugh.

With the door to my room locked and music on, I turned toward the place where I kept my blades. As I was about to make my first slice, I stopped.

I couldn't. I promised Percy I wouldn't. I told him I would call him instead. I looked at the blade I was grasping. I couldn't, but I _had to. _

I'd just allow myself one swipe, maybe two at the most. Percy wouldn't ever have to know I messed up. This would be the last time. It just had to be.


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO READERS! SOME OF YOU MAY HAVE READ MY LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT I POSTED PREVIOUS TO THIS CHAPTER( IT WILL BE DELETED)_! IF YOU HAVEN'T, HERE'S WHAT'S UP; THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY EDITED! A GOOD PORTION HAS BEEN 90% RE-WRITTEN. EVENTS HAVE BEEN CHANGED, SWITCHED, OR DELETED COMPLETELY. ALL OF THE CHAPTERS ARE SOMEWHAT DIFFERENT BUT SOME OF THE ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ OR RE-READ FROM CHAPTER ONE, ALL THE WAY TO CHAPTER EIGHTEEN, YOU WILL MISS IMPORTANT DETAILS! THIS MESSAGE WILL BE POSTED ON EVERY CHAPTER UNTIL CHAPTER EIGHTEEN, JUST AS A REMINDER!_**

**TO NEW READERS: THERE'S NOTHING FOR YOU TO WORRY ABOUT, JUST READ AS NORMAL! :)**

* * *

I looked at the reflection in the mirror. My outfit consisted of a dark purple sweater paired with black tights, jean shorts and black combat boots. Ever since the day I had gone to the piercing parlor with Thalia, I had progressively gained more confidence in everything that I did. I dressed how _I_ wanted to. I actually bothered to make my hair decent. Sometimes, on days like today, I applied a small bit of makeup. I was becoming the girl I had always wanted to be. I didn't know why getting a piercing meant so much to my independence and self- worth but I would be a fool If I didn't admit to myself that I had progressively become different since that day. I still hurt myself some days. I knew that Percy knew I was doing it. I told him sometimes, but other times I couldn't bear to see the sad look on his face. Either way, he wasn't oblivious and he sometimes made pointed comments about the matter.

It amazed me that he was still with me, despite all of my flaws. I told him that once and he said that he felt the exact same way regarding the fact that I wanted to be with him.

Today he was taking me out for our four month anniversary. It was an adorable idea Percy had come up with a couple of weeks ago when I persuaded him to watch The Notebook with me. We were at the part where Noah was hanging on the Farris Wheel trying to convince Allie to go on a date with him and Percy had shyly suggested that he thought it would be fun if we went to a fair. Luck would have it that the State Fair was in town so he got permission to use his mother's car and asked me to go.

A knock on the door pulled me out of my reverie and I ran to answer it.

"Hi." I said, grinning.

"Hey beautiful."

Percy pulled me into a hug and pressed a kiss onto my temple.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

I nodded and signaled to him that I would be right back. I grabbed my bag and keys and went back to where I'd left Percy. Despite the fact that Percy and I had been together for months, Percy rarely stepped into my apartment.

We excitedly walked down that stairs and out of the building to the parking garage.

The fair was in Syracuse, which meant we had a long drive, but I was perfectly content as long as I was with Percy.

* * *

"Let's GO! I wanna go on the spinney ride!" Percy laughed as I pulled him towards the Astro-Blaster.

"The _spinney ride_?" He jokingly mocked.

I stuck my tongue out at him and informed him that I could call it whatever I wanted.

The ticket man checked our wrist bands and we got into the tiny compartment. Percy got first and then I sat in between his legs. The little metal door was shut and we waited for the ride to begin.

"Jackson, if you get sick on me I swear I will never kiss you again."

"Hey, I wasn't the one who ate those nachos!" He retorted.

The ride started then and we began to escalate while spinning in a circle. The ride picked up in motion and soon we were sideways.

"OOOOHHH MMMYYY GOOSSHHHHHH WEE'RRREEEEE FLLYYINNGG!"

"THISS ISSNN'TTT TITTTAANNICC!"

Too soon for my liking, the ride ended. We exited the tiny space and headed to our next source of fun.

I looked up at the sky, thinking it looked a bit cloudy and hoped it didn't put a damper on our day.

* * *

It was pouring outside. Percy and I were currently amongst one hundred other people huddled under a tent trying to keep dry.

"It's official, the god of the rain is against us." Percy mock- lamented.

"Why!? Why must we be the ones they choose?" I played along with him.

Laughing, Percy moved over to look to see if the storm had let up at all.

"Anna, I think we should run for it. The entrance building isn't too far from here. We could chill in there until this rain stops rather than in this tent thing that might blow over at any second." He had to shout over the noise of others speaking.

I nodded to show my approval of his idea and we linked hands and began to make our way through the crowd.

The rain hit us like little water bombs as we ran towards the building in search of protection from the rain. Finally, we were inside.

"I'm soaked."

I felt like I had just jumped into a pool and I was ninety-nine percent sure I had mascara running down my cheeks.

Percy laughed at me.

"Yeah I noticed. But it's alright, I am too."

"What time is it?" I questioned.

"5:38."

"I guess we should head home anyway. It takes a while to drive back and this rain doesn't seem to want to let up any."

"Yeah you're right. "

As we headed toward the parking lot, Percy looked over at me with a goofy grin.

"Do you have any idea where we parked?"

* * *

The music was on in the back ground. Percy was staring intently at the road, his hands griping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were turning white. The rain had progressively worsened and now it was almost impossible to see ahead of us, even with the high beam lights and the windshield wipers on full power.

"Anna, I can barely see. Are you sure we shouldn't pull off and wait out the storm?"

"I have to get home. Sue will freak and I'd really rather not go in to all of that right now. Just go slow, we'll be fine. You're a great driver, we'll be fine."

I wasn't sure that he was the only one I was trying to convince. Although I trusted Percy, I knew he had never driven in this bad of rain before and that thought made me a bit nervous.

I was day dreaming about Percy when all of the sudden I saw bright lights ahead. Percy must have seen the same thing because he quickly braked. That was his mistake.

Before I knew what happened , we were sliding across the wet pavement.

An impact came from the back passenger side. Another came from the front of the car. I was suddenly outside. No wait, only my head was outside. Red liquid stung my eyes. Blood, I realized.

The airbag went off, trapping me against the window.

"Percy?" I whispered.

"Percy, are you there?"

Why wasn't he answering?

I felt pressure in my head. Everything spun. My seat belt dug in to me at an awkward angle. I tried to remove it, but I couldn't figure out how to.

The black dots were getting bigger, overwhelming my vision. I heard people yelling. What where they saying? I moved my head, causing a severe pain in my neck.

I screamed, the pain in my neck almost overwhelming.

I felt the rain.

It was dark and cold.

"Percy?" I tried again, hoping for any type of response.

The blackness was pulling me under.

Just before I fell mercy to the darkness, I heard Percy whisper my name.


	13. Chapter 13

**HELLO READERS! SOME OF YOU MAY HAVE READ MY LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT I POSTED PREVIOUS TO THIS CHAPTER( IT WILL BE DELETED)_! IF YOU HAVEN'T, HERE'S WHAT'S UP; THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY EDITED! A GOOD PORTION HAS BEEN 90% RE-WRITTEN. EVENTS HAVE BEEN CHANGED, SWITCHED, OR DELETED COMPLETELY. ALL OF THE CHAPTERS ARE SOMEWHAT DIFFERENT BUT SOME OF THE ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ OR RE-READ FROM CHAPTER ONE, ALL THE WAY TO CHAPTER EIGHTEEN, YOU WILL MISS IMPORTANT DETAILS! THIS MESSAGE WILL BE POSTED ON EVERY CHAPTER UNTIL CHAPTER EIGHTEEN, JUST AS A REMINDER!_**

**TO NEW READERS: THERE'S NOTHING FOR YOU TO WORRY ABOUT, JUST READ AS NORMAL! :)**

* * *

What was that beeping noise?

Why was my bed so uncomfortable?

Why did my body feel so beaten up?

My eyes fluttered open and I took in my surroundings.

The yellow walls matched the closed yellow curtains. There was a chair against the wall opposite the foot of my bed. It was unoccupied.

The door to the hospital room opened and a middle aged man with brown and gray hair walked in.

"Miss Chase, I see that you've awoken. I'm Doctor Landerson. You and your friend Percy were involved in a serious crash. Your head went through the window and glass was stuck in your head and the back of your neck. We had to shave off part of your hair in order to make sure the wound was clean and the cuts were properly stitched. Percy is currently undergoing surgery on his arm and should be fine but it's you that we're more worried about at the moment."

Wait me? Was I going to die? Was I internally bleeding to death or were my injuries so bad that they had given up and decided to just let me die?

I didn't feel _that_ bad though, so I ruled out the second scenario.

"Me..?"

"Yes. We found countless lacerations and scars all over your body that were not from the accident. Would you like to talk to someone about that?"

I felt sick.

They knew. They saw my cuts. They saw all of my scars.

Could I lie get myself out of this? I had done it before, I could do it again. Yes, just play innocent.

"I don't know what you're talking about….." I trailed off. It was slightly hard to talk, as the right side of my face was slightly numb. I attributed the numbness to the medicine I must have had received for my head wounds.

Doctor Landerson gave me a sympathetic look and made it clear he wasn't going to push me to talk, but that he also didn't believe me.

"Your mother is outside; she's extremely worried about you."

For a crazy half-second, I thought he meant my _mother_ was here. I quickly realized that that was impossible and that he was referring to Sue.

I nodded, which made my neck hurt, to show that I was okay that she entered. It would look bad if I didn't.

"Annabeth, sweetie?" Sue said as she entered the small room.

"I'll let you two talk. Just press that button for a nurse." He pointed to a small button attached to an intercom located on the wall next to my bed.

"Annabeth!" Sue began as soon as Doctor Landerson left. "Why do you always cause all of these problems? We'll have to pay God knows how much for the medical attention you've received. We don't have the money for this! And not to mention those scars and cuts they found on you? What's that ab-"

"Is that really all you care about? I know I'm not your kid, but you've been playing mommy to me for ten years! I would have thought you would have the _slightest_ care about my well-being and the fact that _I could have died!_"

I thought I heard Sue mumble something like 'you were supposed to be dead a long time ago' under her breath but I decided to ignore it; I was just grasping at straws and I'm sure I was on a ton of medicine that could have acted as a hallucinogenic.

"Annabeth let me make something clear to you: I am _not_ your mother. I don't _want_ to be your mother. You are not my child and I don't love you . And as for those scars, would you like to explain those. The doctor suggested that those may be self-inflicted. Are you doing this for attention? Don't you get enough attention already?"

I don't know what came over me at that moment, but I began to cry. I cried harder than when I would get made fun of in school. I cried harder than when I first told Percy about my problems. My comfort was exposed to someone who hated me, the reason for all of the cuts and pain in the first place.

"Sue… just listen to me please….. I... I… didn't do it …. For those… reasons… "I said in between sobs. There was no use in denying it now; everybody already knew.

"Please…. Just..." She mocked. "I don't care your reasons for carving yourself up. I don't think I want to deal with this."

She headed toward the door and turned around when she reached her destination.

"Don't think you can just come home and burden your father with this either."

Daddy.

"Where is Dad?"

Did he care that I was here?

"Frederick is at home. I didn't want to bother him with you and all of your problems." She looked at me like I was the most disgusting thing you could imagine.

"Oh and your hair… It looks ridiculous."

Oh yeah. Shaved off. Great.

"Wait, where are you going? Who's going to take me home?" She looked like she was leaving for good.

She walked out the door as I was speaking.

What was going to happen to me now?

"Great." I said to no one, left over tears still falling down my face.

* * *

"Anna?"

I turned to see the door opening and Sally hesitantly entering the room.

"Sally, I'm so sorry! I told him to keep driving. He looked scared but I told him not to stop, that I needed to get home. Oh my gosh is he okay? Oh, it's my fault if he isn't."

"No sweetheart. You didn't do anything! It could have happened to anyone. The weather was so bad that even the most experienced drivers could have crashed just as badly, if not worse. Percy just got out of surgery. He had to have his wrist and lower arm reconstructed; it was completely shattered, crushed between the steering wheel and the front of the car. He's not awake yet." Her pretty face was stained with tears as she talked about her only son's injuries.

I felt so guilty. Despite what Sally said, I knew that if we had gotten off the road when Percy had suggested it, we would have never crashed and my boyfriend and I wouldn't be sitting in the hospital.

"Sally, what… were there others involved in the crash?" I feared that my stubbornness had hurt yet another person.

"Yes. The car hydroplaned, spun around, and slid across two lanes. The back passenger side of the car was hit by another car, but nobody in that car was hurt. The impact from that car caused your car to crash head on with another car. The two women in the front got some cuts but nothing worse."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Nobody was seriously injured or worse, dead.

"I'm just glad you and Percy are alright."

Sally seemed to be debating bringing up something.

"Anna, I know it isn't my place to bring this up, but I overheard a doctor tell Sue about… well, some self-inflicted injuries he thinks you may have."

I blanched.

My expression seemed to confirm her theory and she continued. "I understand if you don't want to talk, but I _am _here if you would like to. From what Percy has told me, I get the feeling you don't have anyone at home, am I right?"

I nodded.

"You know, when I found out about Percy, I wasn't sure what to do. He never told me, but I saw the cuts once. I found the blood on his sleeves sometimes. I heard him crying at night. I saw white scars another time after that and I put it together. I never brought it up because I stopped finding blood and he didn't cry anymore. Well, not up until a couple of months ago. He sure was embarrassed when I walked in to his room. You see, I was afraid he was hurting himself again and I asked what was wrong. Surprisingly, he told me about this close friend who hurt herself. I now know that was you, wasn't it?"

I was speechless. I had no idea that Sally knew about Percy. Even more, I had no idea that Percy was so deeply affected by my cutting.

"Anna, hon, have you talked to anyone about this? I mean, other than my son?"

"I…. I have no one…"

Sally looked at me sadly.

I then remembered that Sue had made fun of me earlier.

"Actually, the doctor told Sue. She made fun of it, told me I was doing it for attention, told me hates me, and told that she more or less doesn't want me at home at all."

Sally nodded.

"Well I guess you'll just have to stay with us. I don't want you staying there."

"What? No…. I can't… That's too much… I can't do that to you..." I stuttered through my sentence. I was shocked. Why would she ask me to come live with her?

"Anna I won't have you stay in that type of environment, especially when you're..." There was no need for her to finish her sentence, I knew what she meant.

"But why would you do that for me? Nobody cares about me, why would you?"

Sally chuckled.

"I'd do it because you are a sweet girl who has parents who don't see that. Percy loves you. And my husband I care about you. Plus, I've always wanted a daughter."

"I've always wanted a mother." I choked out.

I realized what I said and clamped my hand over my mouth.

"It's alright sweetie." Sally said.

"Where's your stepmom? I'll need to speak with her. The hospital said you and Percy can leave in a few days, so I'll need to get the spare room ready if you're to be staying there. I'll check up on you later."

"Sally?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Thank you for being here for me."

"You're welcome."

She kissed the un bandaged part of my forehead and silently walked out of the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**HELLO READERS! SOME OF YOU MAY HAVE READ MY LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT I POSTED PREVIOUS TO THIS CHAPTER( IT WILL BE DELETED)_! IF YOU HAVEN'T, HERE'S WHAT'S UP; THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY EDITED! A GOOD PORTION HAS BEEN 90% RE-WRITTEN. EVENTS HAVE BEEN CHANGED, SWITCHED, OR DELETED COMPLETELY. ALL OF THE CHAPTERS ARE SOMEWHAT DIFFERENT BUT SOME OF THE ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ OR RE-READ FROM CHAPTER ONE, ALL THE WAY TO CHAPTER EIGHTEEN, YOU WILL MISS IMPORTANT DETAILS! THIS MESSAGE WILL BE POSTED ON EVERY CHAPTER UNTIL CHAPTER EIGHTEEN, JUST AS A REMINDER!_**

**TO NEW READERS: THERE'S NOTHING FOR YOU TO WORRY ABOUT, JUST READ AS NORMAL! :)**

* * *

It was my third day in the hospital and I was bored. The television offered little entertainment, due to the fact that there were about four channels and none of them offered any programming in English except for Home Shopping Network.

Fortunately, they had moved Percy and me into a new room and we were now together. He slept a lot though, as his medicine was stronger and made him really tired.

I looked at my hair yesterday. I almost cried. Percy, when he was awake, told me I was still just as beautiful as I was before. The nurse said it would grow back out soon and that eventually it would be long again but that maybe I should consider getting a shorter haircut for the time being. They had salvaged as much as possible but still the right side of my head and nape of my neck had a thin covering of blonde buzzed hair.

My head was adorned with staples and stitches. I had dark circles under my eyes. Cuts and bruises from the crash littered my face and arms. Doctor Landerson said I had been lucky though. If the glass had pierced a couple of inches over in my neck, I could have quickly died. I thanked my lucky stars that I had ended up alright.

Percy was a little less lucky than I was, making me feel immensely guilty. His wrist and lower arm were encased in a plaster cast; he had a nasty gash running down the side of his face, most likely caused by glass debris from my head going through the window. On top of that, he had plenty of bruises to go along with the rest of his injuries.

And despite what everyone told me, it _was_ my fault.

* * *

I woke up to angry tones coming from the hall. The door was slightly cracked open and I could hear the conversation easily. I quickly realized who the voices belonged to.

"She's your _stepdaughter!_ She's still a child! You can't possibly have that much hatred for a sixteen year old girl! How can you be so selfish?"

"Sally, you don't know her tricks! She's manipulative, she lies, and she steals! I can't take any more from her! I never wanted a daughter, much less a delinquent child with a razor addiction and a boyfriend who will most likely get her pregnant and leave her! No, ma'am you don't know her."

There was a loud crack of skin to skin contact. I realized that someone had just been slapped and I was sure it was Sue.

"Now listen here, _Sue_. I'm not going to stand here and argue with you but I will _assure_ you that MY SON not that type of kid. Second, do NOT make fun of children with depression. Or anyone with depression for that matter. And you should know that none of those lies you've just said about Anna are true. You would know that if you cared about her at all! I've already asked Anna to come and live with my family and I think it would be best if you agreed to this. It's the best solution for all of us."

"Do whatever you want."

I heard heels click down the hall and I assumed one of them had walked away.

I lay in my bed as motionless as possible, fearful that someone would come in and notice I wasn't sleeping.

Did Sally really just confront Sue and defend me? I couldn't remember the last time anyone had done that for me.

The door opened and I quickly shut my eyes.

I could feel someone stroking my hair.

"Poor girl living with that awful woman for so long, it's no wonder she's so messed up." Sally said to no one.

Messed up? Yeah, I guess that was the right way to put it. I wasn't _not_ messed up_._

"Things will get better for you, you'll see. We'll fix this and you won't have to be sad anymore." She continued.

I couldn't help it; I opened my eyes and looked over to her.

"You remind me of my mom. She used to stroke my hair like that. She would let me read to her and then she would stoke my hair until I fell asleep."

"Did you happen to overhear anything said in the hall?"

"Yes… I didn't exactly mean to but I woke up and just kind of…"

"I want you to know that I meant what I said to her. I really hope you come to stay with us."

"I want to. If you really mean it, I want to. For years, I've wanted to get away from Sue and now you've given me the opportunity to leave. I can't thank you enough for that."

"Anna's coming to live with us?"

We looked over to see a grinning Percy staring at us.

Sally nodded.

"Swweeet. My hot girlfriend gets to live with me!"

He started laughing when Sally raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey mommmmmyyy, you're awesome!"

Sally stifled a laugh.

"Thank you sweetie, I appreciate that."

"Oh my gosh, what is he on?" I asked Sally.

"I have NO idea."

The door opened and a nurse came in with Percy and my lunch.

"Hey kids, how are you feeling?" Nurse Ellaine asked.

"Hey Ellaine, I'm okay. Percy's a bit… happy..."

"Oh lordie." Ellaine laughed. "Sometimes the type of medicine he's taking can have that side effect."

"We noticed." Sally responded, chuckling.

Ellaine gave us our trays of food.

I think that after leaving the hospital, I would never feel the need to eat pudding or Jell-O ever again.

"Hey you guys! Jell-O sounds like gel and Jell-O IS gel! It's like that one thing my English teacher is always trying to get me to learn. Automonto something?"

"I think he means onomatopoeia." I clarified.

As I ate my sandwich, I imagined what it was going to be like, living with Percy. Would it make us realize we actually hated each other, cause us to break up, and ultimately make both of our lives awkward messes? I doubted that, but I still nervous.

I was also nervous for another reason. Now that we would be living in the same home, would he expect us to… take our relationship to the next level? I knew he wasn't the kind of guy to pressure me in to anything, but I also didn't want to disappoint him and cause him to question his feelings for me.

This was confusing. These were the times I wished I had a mother-figure who WASN'T my boyfriend's mother.

"Anna, honey?" The sound of Sally's voice pulled me out of my day dream.

"Yes?"

"You and Percy can go home tomorrow."


	15. Chapter 15

**HELLO READERS! SOME OF YOU MAY HAVE READ MY LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT I POSTED PREVIOUS TO THIS CHAPTER( IT WILL BE DELETED)_! IF YOU HAVEN'T, HERE'S WHAT'S UP; THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY EDITED! A GOOD PORTION HAS BEEN 90% RE-WRITTEN. EVENTS HAVE BEEN CHANGED, SWITCHED, OR DELETED COMPLETELY. ALL OF THE CHAPTERS ARE SOMEWHAT DIFFERENT BUT SOME OF THE ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ OR RE-READ FROM CHAPTER ONE, ALL THE WAY TO CHAPTER EIGHTEEN, YOU WILL MISS IMPORTANT DETAILS! THIS MESSAGE WILL BE POSTED ON EVERY CHAPTER UNTIL CHAPTER EIGHTEEN, JUST AS A REMINDER!_**

**TO NEW READERS: THERE'S NOTHING FOR YOU TO WORRY ABOUT, JUST READ AS NORMAL! :)**

* * *

I returned to school today and let me tell you, it was just like the first day all over again; everybody stared and gawked except this time they were looking at my hair and bruises. Yup, definitely not a good way to start off the day. At least I had Percy with me… kind of. We didn't see each other at all throughout the day.

Thalia wasn't at school today. I was slightly disappointed because if anyone could make my new "hairdo" rock, she could. Oh well.

Anyway, I had done my best to ignore all the whispers and stares, but some got past my guard.

It all started in English class. Angelia Hooper and Trina Vasquez were some of the biggest gossips in all of Goode High School's student body. Of course they sat right behind me in English class. I was doing my best to pay attention to Ms. Keeton's lecture about Othello , but I started finding it harder and harder to drown out their incessant babble.

"Joslyn told me that her and her boyfriend got in to a nasty car crush up near Syracuse." Angelia began.

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain why her hair looks like an Emo cheerleader's. Maybe she thought shaving her head would be sexy or something." Trina responded.

Emo cheerleader? Seriously?

"I don't know what happened to her, but I feel _bad_ for her. She looks _ridiculous."_

Gee thanks, make it worse. Like I don't feel stupid enough already!

"I'd bet that Percy is embarrassed to be seen with her. He'll probably leave her soon. I wouldn't stay with someone who looked like her."

Shut UP! You don't know ANYTHING!

"No, I heard she lives with him."

Why yes, yes I do. Who told you that?

"Ohhh maybe she's like… pregnant or something."

WHAT?!

"Oh my god yes. Then she went all psycho and shaved off half of her hair. She always seemed slutty, but like… secretly slutty. Like those undercover prostitutes."

Both Angelia and Trina giggled.

Angry tears pooled in my eyes and I did my best to keep them from falling.

WHAT just happened?

How did they get 'she's a pregnant slut' from 'she got into a car accident'? It was completely idiotic and absolutely untrue. Percy and I never had sex. Sure, we'd messed around a little, but nothing that could get me pregnant. In fact, I was still a virgin. I wasn't sure about Percy, but that was irrelevant right now.

I was about to turn around and tell them what I thought of their little theory but before I got the chance, my teacher called on me to answer her freshly asked question.

Crap. What was she talking about again?

"Umm, could you please repeat the question Ms. Keeton?"

My cheeks burned as my teacher gave me her signature death glare.

I heard Angelia mumble something to the effect of "she's just worrying about her baby".

* * *

My new room was nice, much cozier feeling than my old room. The walls were painted a dark taupe color that could look almost purple sometimes. I had a full sized bed, covered in a cream colored satin duvet. The bed was pushed up against the left wall, adjacent to the window. Next to the bed was a dark brown nightstand. A matching dresser was placed on the opposite side of the room. I loved it.

I sat upon the bed and thought back on my day. Anger and embarrassment coursed through my veins. Those girls, Angelia and Trina, started telling people I was having a baby and _PEOPLE ACTUALLY BELIVED IT!_ Now, because the population of Goode High School was barely four hundred students, EVERYONE AND THEIR GRANDMOTHER HAD HEARD THE RUMOR.

I avoided Percy after school, knowing that he had to stay for tutoring, and practically ran home. Neither Sally nor Paul was home yet, so I was gifted with an empty apartment. I went immediately to my room and slammed the door shut.

"What did I DO?" I screamed. "WHY CAN'T PEOPLE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND LET ME LIVE!?" I screamed until my voice was hoarse.

_Slut. Whore. Tramp._

The words echoed through my mind.

I was sure that Percy had heard the rumors and I was nervous about what he would say. Would he believe them and question my faithfulness to him, wondering if I was indeed with child?

This was too much.

I couldn't think straight.

My head was a crowd of questions, all demanding answers at once.

My mind became one-tracked as I considered the sure-fire way to shut the voices up.

My razor blade was right where I'd carefully hid it a couple of days prior.

I felt my flesh tear open and moisten with blood. I sliced some more, hissing when the pain began to intensify. I was almost satisfied when I heard my door open. Percy's curious face peeked through the half-opened door.

WHAT WAS HE DOING HOME SO EARLY!?

As soon as he realized what I was doing, his expression changed into a poker face. He walked over to where I was sitting on the bed.

He rolled up his sleeve, looked me straight in the eyes, and then said the most shocking thing.

"Cut me."

Surely he didn't mean for me to _actually cut him_, right?

"What?" I whispered, my voice thick, due to the lump in my throat I unsuccessfully tried to swallow. I was so ashamed, getting caught in the act like this.

"If you want to cut someone, cut me. It would hurt a hell of a lot less than this, than seeing you do this to yourself, seeing the new scars and knowing you're doing it when nobody is there. So, like I said, cut me."

The tears I had been trying to contain broke free and slid down my face.

His face changed to a soft and caring look, eyes alight with compassion. He rolled his sleeve back down over his plaster cast and sat down next to me on the bed.

I stared down at the ugly red bleeding slashes.

Whereas before they meant something strong and passionate, they now represented weakness. I was disgusted, more than I had ever been in my entire three years of cutting. I realized I didn't hate myself, only my scars and cuts. I no longer had any reason to do this to myself. I had Percy and I had Sally and Paul and I had Thalia; my family and my best friend. I had a good home and a nice school. I _loved others _and I_ was _capable of being loved. I didn't need my razor blade anymore. I didn't want my razor blade anymore. I was hurting people with it even more than I was hurting myself.

"Throw it away." I whispered, handing it to Percy.

"I don't want it anymore. I don't need it ever again."

A ghost of a smile passed over his handsome features.

"I'm so sorry Percy. I never knew you cared that much, that it hurt you that much when I hurt myself. I never wanted to hurt you, you know that right? I just… I'm scared to deal with things without...cutting. I don't remember how to."

Before I knew it, Percy's arms were around me, pulling me on to his lap.

"Baby, I know you didn't want to hurt me. Shh, it's okay."

I was now sobbing in to his shoulder.

"I love you Anna. I never want to see you hurt again. I will help you in any way I can, just know that."

My heart beat faster. Percy had never actually said the words _I love you_ before. It was implied many times, but he never actually _said it. _

I looked straight in to his eyes and, with as much passion as possible, told him I loved him as well.

He kissed me then, the arm with the cast on my waist, the other in my hair. I loved when he kissed me. It was like everything beautiful in the world all concentrated on Percy and me.

Sometime later, as we lay on my bed, my arm cleaned up and my razor thrown away, he asked me what had brought on the need today.

I reluctantly brought up the gossip started by Angelia and Trina.

He looked slightly upset, but told me not to worry about it. He said he would take care of squelching the rumor and that no one would dare say a thing after he was through. I didn't know what he had planned, but I decided I didn't really want to know. I had seen Percy truly angry only once and it was not something I enjoyed. I guess being so nice all the time had to have its downs somehow.

That night, as I tried to fall asleep, I realized that for the first time in a long time, I was not sad.


	16. Chapter 16

**HELLO READERS! SOME OF YOU MAY HAVE READ MY LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT I POSTED PREVIOUS TO THIS CHAPTER( IT WILL BE DELETED)_! IF YOU HAVEN'T, HERE'S WHAT'S UP; THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY EDITED! A GOOD PORTION HAS BEEN 90% RE-WRITTEN. EVENTS HAVE BEEN CHANGED, SWITCHED, OR DELETED COMPLETELY. ALL OF THE CHAPTERS ARE SOMEWHAT DIFFERENT BUT SOME OF THE ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ OR RE-READ FROM CHAPTER ONE, ALL THE WAY TO CHAPTER EIGHTEEN, YOU WILL MISS IMPORTANT DETAILS! THIS MESSAGE WILL BE POSTED ON EVERY CHAPTER UNTIL CHAPTER EIGHTEEN, JUST AS A REMINDER!_**

**TO NEW READERS: THERE'S NOTHING FOR YOU TO WORRY ABOUT, JUST READ AS NORMAL! :)**

* * *

"Percy, do you ever talk to your real father?"

Percy and I were sitting on the leather couch in the family room. There was some movie on in the back ground that neither of us were really paying attention to anymore. Sally and Paul had gone out somewhere and weren't expected to come home until late.

"Not really. He occasionally calls and stuff, but he and my mother were both eighteen when I was born. My mom matured when I was born, but he never did. When I was younger, like five or six years old, he would come see me on my birthday. He stopped that when I was eight and I haven't seen him since then. I like to blame him for Gabe beating my mom; if he had stayed around and taken care of my mom and me, Gabe would have never been a part of our lives. I stopped blaming my dad when Paul and my mom got together. He's been really good to my mom and I know that I can trust him with anything. It's a good feeling, having someone you can trust."

"Wow, it must have been hard for your mom, having you so young." Hearing this new information about Sally made me admire her even more than I did before.

"I know it was, but she never complained. I think that the main reason she married Gabe was because he had a decent income and she thought I would have a stable home. I don't think she ever really loved him. I don't know how anyone could. He was a terrible man, barely ever nice."

"That's so selfless. I can't even imagine giving up so much like that."

"Neither can I." We were silent for a couple of minutes, both lost in thought.

"Do you look like your dad?" I was curious to know where he'd gotten his silky black hair and sea green eyes from; they were not from Sally.

"You could say that. I have a picture of him." He got up and went in the direction of his bedroom to retrieve said picture.

Sometimes I wondered if the calm attitude Percy was always in possession of was just a façade. I don't think I could calmly sit and discuss my father abandoning me with my significant other like he could. Heck, I teared up at the thought of my mother sometimes. I looked up to Percy so much. He'd dealt with so much more than I had and I guess that made him the amazing guy he was today.

Percy walked back in to the family room and took his seat on the couch. He handed me a worn out looking photograph. It showed a man, probably about twenty two years old. He seemed to be laughing. He had straight black hair and tanned skin. When I looked at his eyes, I saw Percy's eyes look back at me.

"Wow. You look _just_ like him." This man was almost an exact replica of my boyfriend. Just a bit older, though.

"Yeah…" He trailed off.

Uh oh.

"What's wrong?" I feared I had said the wrong thing.

"It's just that I don't like being compared to someone who left their family. I mean, I know he and my mother weren't married or anything but still, I'm his kid. He hasn't seen me in almost _nine years._ I don't even understand how you could go that long without at least one visit or _something_. I would _never_ leave you if you unexpectedly became pregnant. I couldn't imagine doing that to someone."

So that's what was wrong. He didn't want to be like his dad. I could relate. I would die before I would act like Sue.

"So, what about you? Do you look like your mother?"

My mother, my beautiful, kind, intelligent mother.

I nodded.

"You want to see a picture, don't you?" I asked.

Percy laughed. "Yes, but only if you want to show me."

I thought for a second I didn't have any but Sue might have something though.

Her and my dad always went out Saturday nights. The apartment would be empty. I still had my keys, so we would be able to get inside.

"Yeah, that's fine. It's just we have to _find_ one first."

Percy agreed to the idea and I went to grab my old house key.

* * *

"What _is_ all of this crap? No human needs this much junk."

We were sitting on my dad and Sue's bedroom floor going through all of the possible sources for a picture of my mommy.

"Look, here's her old diary. I wonder what kind of freaky stuff is written in here."

I took the journal from Percy's hands and began to flip through it. I was absent mindedly looking at the dates when I came across the date my mother was killed. Curiously, I began to read. My eyes widened in fear and shock.

_My plan is unfolding as I speak. Jorge, the guy I sleep with, has de-plated the car. I have my escape all planned out. I just have to wait now. I have to wait for that stupid woman and her daughter to leave campus and then it will all work just as I imagine it. I'll have Frederick all to myself when I'm through. It will be him and me forever._

It couldn't be what I thought it was. There was no way Sue was that crazy and evil. Surely this was just a huge coincidence. The more I tried to convince myself that I wasn't true, the more I realized it was.

Oh lord. She… I… she tried to kill me too, then.

I couldn't breathe. I felt like a fish out of water. I tried to scream, cry, yell... My brain wasn't working correctly. The diary fell from my hands.

The sound caused Percy to look over at me.

One look at me and his expression became alarmed.

"What? Anna, what just happened?"

"Read." I choked out.

His eyes scanned the page. They widened in shock just as mine had.

"We have to go to the police. Now."

I gave the okay and we exited quickly, the mess on the bedroom floor forgotten.

Percy pulled out his cell phone and called Sally.

"Mom, we need you to come home NOW."

I could hear her worried tone through the phone.

"No mom, we're okay for right now, but we need to go to the police. Anna and I just found something."

Sally's voice was louder than before, no doubt asking Percy w_hat _they found and _where _they found it.

"It doesn't matter. The point is we think it could be connected to Anna's mother's death.


	17. Chapter 17

**HELLO READERS! SOME OF YOU MAY HAVE READ MY LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT I POSTED PREVIOUS TO THIS CHAPTER( IT WILL BE DELETED)_! IF YOU HAVEN'T, HERE'S WHAT'S UP; THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY EDITED! A GOOD PORTION HAS BEEN 90% RE-WRITTEN. EVENTS HAVE BEEN CHANGED, SWITCHED, OR DELETED COMPLETELY. ALL OF THE CHAPTERS ARE SOMEWHAT DIFFERENT BUT SOME OF THE ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ OR RE-READ FROM CHAPTER ONE, ALL THE WAY TO CHAPTER EIGHTEEN, YOU WILL MISS IMPORTANT DETAILS! THIS MESSAGE WILL BE POSTED ON EVERY CHAPTER UNTIL CHAPTER EIGHTEEN, JUST AS A REMINDER!_**

**TO NEW READERS: THERE'S NOTHING FOR YOU TO WORRY ABOUT, JUST READ AS NORMAL! :)**

* * *

"Can you please explain how you found the journal?"

Percy and I were currently sitting at the police station being interrogated by an officer named Daniels. Paul and Sally were waiting out in the car.

"I… well we, my boyfriend and I, were looking for a picture of my mother. We found the journal amongst many other things. It was only by chance that I happened to find that particular page. "

Officer Daniels nodded and turned to Percy.

"Is this what happened, Mr. Jackson?"

"Why do the two of you believe that this is connected to the death of Audrey Chase?"

Wasn't it obvious?

"She says that 'her plan is almost complete' and once that's done, she'll be with my dad forever. She also says that her car was 'de-plated' by her boyfriend Jorge or whoever that guy was. That would make it almost impossible to identify the car after it had been burned. It's an ingenious plan."

Officer Daniels stared at me for a moment.

"That claim would be legitimate if it weren't for one flaw; the license plates are specifically made to stand up to fire. There's no way an officer wouldn't notice that a car had no license plates."

I had no response. I guess I wasn't supposed to have one, anyway.

"I will look in to having Mrs. Chase questioned, but I think that this is just a coincidence. I can't open up an eleven year old case based on a paragraph written in a diary. I'm sorry. Go home for now and we'll call you if necessary."

Coincidence? I wasn't convinced.

I looked in to Officer Daniels eyes and saw a look I had seen many times; he was lying to us.

He knew we had found crucial evidence, yet he was just going to sit around and pretend we hadn't.

I put on a fake smile and thanked him for his help. I was about to get up out of my chair when I thought of something.

"Officer, is it possible to know the names of the officers who were in charge of my mother's case?"

He shook his head.

"I'm sorry Miss, I can't tell you that. It's classified information."

Reluctantly I nodded and followed Percy out of the room.

I knew he'd covered something up.

* * *

As soon as we got in to the car, we were attacked by questions like _what did they say _and _are they going to arrest her?_

I sat in silence as Percy answered his parents.

"Officer Daniels lied to us."

Percy and Sally looked at me and I'm sure Paul would have as well except for the fact that he was driving.

"Why do you think that?" Sally asked.

"I just know. I know he believes I've found key evidence that Sue killed my mom but he's acting like I'm just some confused kid. He's hiding something."

"Are you sure, Anna?" Percy questioned.

"Yes! I _know_ I'm right! I can tell when people are lying. I lived with a psycho murderer for eleven years! You don't know what it's like to live with a crazy person!

Percy suddenly looked infuriated.

"I know a bit more about that than you think! In case you've forgotten, I had an insane stepfather. Do you think I didn't hear Gabe screaming at my mother and hitting her and doing god knows what else to her? Do you think he never hurt me? Do you think he never made me –"

Percy stopped short. I was sure he'd said much more than he meant to.

It was sally who spoke up first.

"Percy what do you mean? I thought you didn't know that Gabe was abusing me until that day you called the police?" Sally sounded nervous as she asked her son to further explain himself.

By this time, Paul had pulled off the road in to an empty parking lot.

"Percy?" I reached out grab his hand.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled as he pulled his hand away from mine.

I was astonished; Percy had _never_ recoiled from my touch before.

"Percy! Talk to me!" His mother's voice was louder now, but still gentle.

"I… I knew what he did to you mom. I heard him one night… hurting you… and after he was done, I confronted him. That's when he threatened me. He said that if I told anyone… he would do all of what he did to you to me. He made sure he emphasized the _all _part and his message was crystal clear." He shuddered.

"Baby, how old were you when this happened?" Sally questioned.

"I had just turned ten."

Now he spoke only to his mother. "I'm so sorry mom. I… was scared, and I know it's a terrible excuse for not telling anyone what was happening, but I didn't know what to do and I-"

"Stop it! Stop apologizing for this! It's _not _your fault! Gabe hurt us _both_ and if it's a_nyone's_ fault it's MINE. _I_ married him and _I_ got us in to that mess." Sally looked close to tears but she kept talking. "I don't want to ever hear you apologize for this ever again, alright?"

I sat in the dark car, a single tear falling down my face. I imagined the scene Percy described; a young and scared Percy being threatened by a monstrous man. Sally would have been in the other room most likely fixing and concealing her injuries so her son wouldn't be alerted to the horrors she'd faced.

Why was it that the worst things always happened to the best of people?

"Percy, I need you to answer this honestly; did Gabe ever… act on his threats? Any of it?" It was Paul who asked; Sally seemed afraid of the truth.

Thankfully, Percy answered no.

Paul started up the car again. For the rest of the ride home, we were all silent. When we arrived at our building and exited the car, Sally and Percy went for a walk, just the two of them. It wasn't hard to guess what they needed to talk about.

* * *

Sally and Percy were still not back, but I wasn't surprised; they had a lot to talk about. I was sitting at the dining room table, my head in my hands. I heard Paul walk up behind me and felt him place a hand on my shoulder.

"It's a lot to think about, isn't it?"

I looked up to see Paul standing next to me, an understanding look on his face.

"Yes. I just… I can't believe how awful that Gabe guy was to Percy and your wife. Why would anyone hurt those two?"

Paul sat down in the chair next to mine. He seemed to be contemplating on how to answer.

"Some people… they feel the need to hurt others because they feel insecure and angry at the world. Some people are mean and sick-minded and want to cause others to feel the pain that they felt. Maybe Gabe was abused by someone, or was haunted by his own past. It's hard to understand how someone could want to inflict that type of hurt on someone else, isn't it?"

I nodded.

"When Sally first told me about what Gabe did to her, I was completely dumbfounded. I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that the most amazing woman I'd ever met was so unappreciated by someone. I imagine that's how you're feeling about Percy right about now, am I right?"

"It's exactly how I'm feeling. Well, about both of them, actually."

I was silent for a bit.

"Hey Paul, do you believe me when I say that I know that there was something off with that officer we talked to?"

He seemed to be deciding something, and then he answered me.

"Anna, if you feel in your heart that what you think is real, than go with it."

I smiled. My mother would have said the same thing. I took that as a sign that I needed to figure this out; she deserved that much.

After feeling like a fatherless child for so long, talking to Paul was nice. Some people may not understand the longing for a parent, but when you grew up the way I did, everything little thing is special.

A rather loud and angry knock at the door brought be back to reality.

Paul got up from his seat to answer it. No sooner than the door was opened did I hear and angry woman screaming my name at the top of her lungs.

"Mrs. Chase! Calm down!"

Sue? Oh. No. The things we left out! She knew what we had done.

I decided that facing her and getting the confrontation over with was the best idea. Slowly, I trudged to the other room where an infuriated Asian lady was waiting to rip my head off.

"ANNABETH! I know what you took from me you ungrateful brat! I want it back!"

"Wow, Susie you sound just like a five year old who just got her toy taken. What, were you planning on pulling an OJ Simpson? "It was my turn to be sarcastic.

Quick as a wink, Sue was on top of me and we both fell to the ground. Her perfectly manicured nails scratched up the side of my face, her hands full of my hair.

Thankfully Paul was there to pull her off of me. He held her arm, ready to pull her away from me again of need be.

"Mrs. Chase, I'm going to have to ask you to leave now. I will not hesitate to call the police."

"Or animal control." I added in, smirking.

Seething with rage, Sue broke free from Paul's grasp and addressed me.

"I have friends in places you couldn't even dream of. Good luck, hon."

With that, she strutted out of the apartment.

"What do you think that means?" I inquired.

"I think it means that you have even more to figure out than you did before."

I sighed. Unfortunately, he was right.

* * *

_I have friends in places you couldn't even dream of._

The words echoed through my mind non-stop. It was after three in the morning and I was still unable to sleep. I knew it meant something and whatever it meant was extremely crucial to figuring this out.

I thought back to Officer Daniels. He was rather reluctant to even entertain my theory. What was his first name again? Had I not asked?

The turn of events in the past twenty four hours was almost unreal. I had learned so many things and it was hard to sort it all out. I guess it's like that old saying '_when it rains, it pours.'_

Ouch. My head had just started hurting again. The stitches and staples from the accident had been taken out last week, but the wound on the back of my neck had been the deepest and it wasn't completely healed yet. The pain from it would shoot up the sides of my head and make everything above my shoulders ache.

I had medicine for times like these. I pulled myself out of my warm bed and made my way to the door. Quiet as a mouse, I made my way down the hall. I was right in front of Percy's room when I heard it. I stopped and listened.

I ragged and broken breathing noise was coming from inside.

He was crying.

I was frozen on the spot. My mind searched for answers.

The right thing to do would have been to go and get my pain pills and then go back to my bed and pretend this had never happened.

The thing I chose to do was to go and find out what was causing my boyfriend pain.

I cautiously opened the door. The sight that greeted me was absolutely heart-wrenching.

The normally calm, collected and strong Percy was gone, replaced by a sad and broken one.

He looked up at the noise and his teary eyes met mine. He tried to wipe them, embarrassed at being caught.

"Don't. Don't hide from me. You don't have to pretend in front of me."

I walked toward his bed slowly. When I reached it, he pulled me to him.

"What's got you so sad?"

"I failed her. I waited almost two years before I spoke up. I should have protected her or… _something!_

Instead I just let her take the abuse because I was too afraid to stand up for myself. I know she says it wasn't my fault, but in a way, it was. I could have told someone and put a stop to it a long time before I did."

"But that's just it. You _did_. You stopped him from hurting her. Imagine if she didn't have you. She may have never gotten out. You were just a kid; there was no way you could have taken on a grown man. I know you regret not acting sooner, but like I said, the point is that_ you did_.

He was speechless. His bloodshot eyes met mine and I knew that he would be okay.

He kissed me. It may have been minutes… or hours…or several sunlit days before we pulled apart. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Stay with me tonight."

So I slept in his arms, finally able to fall asleep. We both slept peacefully too. Well, until Sally walked in the next morning and demanded to know what we were doing together in bed.


	18. Chapter 18

**HELLO READERS! SOME OF YOU MAY HAVE READ MY LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT I POSTED PREVIOUS TO THIS CHAPTER( IT WILL BE DELETED)_! IF YOU HAVEN'T, HERE'S WHAT'S UP; THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY EDITED! A GOOD PORTION HAS BEEN 90% RE-WRITTEN. EVENTS HAVE BEEN CHANGED, SWITCHED, OR DELETED COMPLETELY. ALL OF THE CHAPTERS ARE SOMEWHAT DIFFERENT BUT SOME OF THE ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ OR RE-READ FROM CHAPTER ONE, ALL THE WAY TO CHAPTER EIGHTEEN, YOU WILL MISS IMPORTANT DETAILS! THIS MESSAGE WILL BE POSTED ON EVERY CHAPTER UNTIL CHAPTER EIGHTEEN, JUST AS A REMINDER!_**

**TO NEW READERS: THERE'S NOTHING FOR YOU TO WORRY ABOUT, JUST READ AS NORMAL! :)**

* * *

The word "eccentric" matches the definition, don't you think. Somewhat like onomatopoeia. Words like "eccentric" aren't your average sounding word.

If anyone in the world is eccentric, that person, without a doubt, is Thalia Grace. Her neon blue and purple hair, spiked to absolute perfection, mixed with a variety of gothic thrift-store (I didn't even know they _had_ those) ensembles and a Monroe piercing add up to an outgoing, awesome, and sometimes insane teenage girl.

Thalia and I had been doing a lot of hanging out lately and I was really starting to enjoy that time spent together. Over the past couple of weeks, I learned a lot about her. She could play the piano like nobody's business and the electric guitar was definitely her forte as well. One day she played for me and I about died of amazement. The girl had skill.

I also learned that she was the product of a ten year on- and- off affair between her father and a blonde actress named Sylvie- Anne that you would only recognize if you saw her on a Lifetime movie or something. Her father met Sylvie at some fancy dinner gala and a month and a half later, he received a phone call from her informing him that he was going to be a father in a few months. After she was born, he visited Sylvie and Thalia every once in a while, saying that he had important work to attend to and traveled a lot. When Thalia was seven, her younger brother Jason was born. Things continued on rather normally, although Thalia's mother progressively became less attentive to the children and Thalia took over taking care of Jason.

One day, the truth came out about where Thalia's father was all of the time. It turned out that he was MARRIED and was really at home with his wife all of the time. Sylvie was furious and insisted she would have nothing to do with him anymore. She kept Jason and Thalia went with her father. Of course Thalia was downright livid; after all, she was the one taking care of Jason most of the time, especially when "Mommy smelled weird and couldn't walk right". As Thalia got older, she realized what exactly that smell was. A couple years after Thalia and Jason were split up, she found out her mother was dead. She had overdosed on alcohol and methamphetamine. After all was settled and done, Jason ended up living with Hera, Thalia's father's ex-wife. Don't even ask how that happened.

I asked if Thalia missed Jason and her eyes began to tear up slightly as she said "He's being taken care of. That's all that matters."

Thalia's father is an Internal Affairs Officer, essentially meaning he is police to the police. He moved here from Greece when he was fifteen and began to study law and criminology. After becoming a Citizen of the United States when he was eighteen, he became a police officer and worked his way up to where he is now.

When Thalia told me about her father, I was curious to know whether or not he might be able to help me. After all, if my suspicions were correct, he was exactly the type of person I would need on my side. She told me she would ask him when he wasn't busy. That gave me hope.

One day we were hanging out in her room (I use the term "room" INCREDIBLEY loosely) and she asked me about how things were going with Percy. Most girlfriends would blush and begin to gush about how s_weet_ he was and_ how good of a kisser he was _and go off on tales of _"he told me he loved me in __**Portuguese**__!" _ but lame old me did NOT blush and DID NOT begin to gush. Instead, I ranted about how annoyed I was that lately we could not get ANY time alone together lately ever since Sally caught us in bed together (and come on, it's not like we were _doing _anything). Sally woke up the morning after I found Percy crying (which I tactfully left out of my story when I informed Thalia of why Sally was now watching us like a hawk) and decided she was going to go greet her son good morning. When she walked into his room, she found Percy with his arms around his me, my head on his chest, legs intermingled. After the initial shock, she alerted us both to her presence with a lecture about why sixteen- almost- seventeen- year-olds should NOT bed in bed together and how she was just a little over a year older than us when she got pregnant with Percy and how she NOT about to become Grammy Sally at age thirty-five. After a good five minutes of ranting, we finally got her calmed down enough to explain what had happened (leaving out the kissing, as that didn't exactly help our case) and although she apologized for jumping to conclusions, she had kept an eye on us whenever we were in the apartment. I felt like I was five again.

"Oh grow up, will you? At least you _have _a boyfriend. I've been single ever since Luke hooked up with Slutty Drew, queen of makeup, miniskirts, and boyfriend-stealing, and decided I wasn't good enough anymore. I'm not saying I want to be with him, but I would have liked to be the one to end things as soon as they both had to get tested for slut diseases. Gosh, I hate that guy. Actually, I kind of hate all guys. Except Percy. And maybe Di Angelo. You know who I'm talking about, right? Bianca's younger brother?"

Bianca Di Angelo was a senior at Goode and was known for being nice to everyone, even though some people called her 'fake' and started rumors that she was so kind to cover up various things that she'd supposedly done. I'd talked to her a few times for various reasons.

Nico was her gothic younger brother. Snake Bite piercings adorned his lips (Silver rings). He had dyed part of his naturally black hair so that he had a red stripe going down his shaggy bangs (which covered most of his face). He was the same age as Thalia and I.

At the nod of my head, she continued.

"You know, Nico Di Angelo isn't a bad looking guy. Hmm… I think he's single?"

"Ohh Thalia likes Nico!" I very immaturely began to carol.

"Shut up!" She snapped as she threw a black pillow at me.

"I don't _like _him. I just happened to want to know his relationship status because I already Facebook- stalked him and it doesn't say. And gosh, we're sixteen, not six! Act like it, Chase."

"This coming from the girl who just said she 'Facebook- stalked' some guy from school?"

She realized her mistake and quickly added in an extra "Shut UP Chase!" to the conversation.

"_Anyway_, Nico is a nice guy. I talked to him a lot last year when our math teacher Mr. Scharf had a mental break down and missed school for weeks at a time."

Throughout the rest of the conversation I'd learned that Nico lost his mother when he was nine. She'd been killed in an explosion.

Nico's father owned one of the most successful mining companies in West Virginia but the down side to that was that he was always in _West Virginia_ instead of home in New York with Bianca and Nico.

Bianca and Nico were very close. She was the one who made sure he had a lunch for school and that he'd done all of his homework and stuff like that. Even though he complained that he was old enough to look after himself, I think he secretly liked her taking care of him.

When I was younger, I'd wished I had an older brother to protect me from Sue. We would have sat in the back room of the old house while Sue yelled and he would have held me and told me not to cry. Or maybe not. Maybe he would have been too busy for me. Who knows?

When Thalia said goodbye later (accompanied with the promise that she would talk to her father about helping me), I felt happy. I remembered back to when I first moved to New York and dreamed about making a friend and suddenly I realized that my life was a total one-eighty from when I first came here. I had been razor free for enough time that it was actually an accomplishment and I was, at the moment, incredibly happy. Screw Sue and all of her drama. I _would _find out the truth and avenge my mother's death and I would do it with a smile on my face.


End file.
